Pokémon, el elegido de la destrucción (Re-escrito)
by Yuukuru
Summary: Debido a una terrible traición, Ash pierde todo lo que ama de la peor forma, sin embargo, dicho acto causara que la oscuridad se cierne sobre el mundo, cuando aquel joven chico se convierta en el verdugo que traerá la desgracia. (AshxHarem) (Parejas ya definidas) "M" " 18"
1. Luna roja

Bienvenidos a esta, mejora, versión mejor, o como me gustaría decir, inicio más colocado. No se preocupen, no cambie mucho, en realidad los capitulos sera resubidos y mejorados en errores, y, como no, habrán pequeños cambios, o grandes, incluso habran capitulos "nuevos" entre los viejos, uno de ellos es el combate entre Scott y el Team, muchos quedaron con mal sabor de boca por no darles tal batalla, aquí se las daré. Otro detalle sera el cambio de Ash, a mi gusto persona, pienso que lo volví "malo" muy rápido, y digamos, que no es mi estilo, por eso el cambio ocurrirá de a poco. Paciencia entonces. Ahora, ya muchos deben conocer la advertencia de este fic, pero para los nuevo, mejor se los cierto, no me plagie de nadie, si ven alguna historia similar, pues...me plagiaron a mi, el cerdito. Después de la advertencia, iniciamos.  
 **  
**

 **Advertencia.**  
La historia que estas a punto de ver tendrá contenidos gore, hentai, yuri, posiblemente yaoi, lolicon, shotacon, sangre, traumas psicológicos, fobias, filias (Zoofilia, necrofilia, pedofilia, ect) si leíste estos términos y aun así leíste esta historia, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo, no quiero quejas después y nada de opiniones basura o criticas destructivas, es mi fic y hago lo que se me da la gana. si me dan consejos de como mejorarlo o ideas constructivas ya sean consejos de mejora de escritura, etc, son aceptados con una sonrisa, si no váyanse al carajo y no lean.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **La noche roja**

Dolor, sentía mucho dolor, tanto físico, como mental. En sus ojos color miel era fácilmente notable el dolor, sufrimiento, desconcierto, impacto y más que nada el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado, él podía sentir sus lagrimas descender sin descanso por su rostro, su mirada fija en un solo punto, su amado hogar. Destruido y ardiendo en llamadas que devoraban todo lo que se le atravesara; su amada madre, mujer que le amo tanto como él a ella, siendo despedaza brutalmente por una jauría de Mightyena, quienes disfrutaban del banquete que era su primogénita. Un pobre Mr Mime que yacía sin miembros y sin ojos con la sangre a su alrededor siendo despedazados por un grupo de Pokémon.

No muy lejos de ahí, la casa de quien veía como un mentor y figura paterna, el profesor Oak. Igual que la suya, destruida, en llamas, sus compañeros pokemongritaban de agonía mientras eran pulverizados por Hiperrayos que venían de la boca de poderosos Pokémon, entre ellos un Gyarados. Otros eran cortados por las garras de varios Ursaring, causando así una masacre total. La sangre por todos lados, combinándose con los miembros arrancados de Pokémon y humanos, daba el aspecto de una película terrorífica y repulsiva. Un pobre y aterrado Cyndaquil era jalando por dos fuertes Houndoom, quienes parecían cachorros disfrutando del juguete que poseían en sus fauces. Su notable fuerza y forcejeo causo que el pequeño cuerpo del tipo fuego no aguantase, y acabo siendo partido a la mitad causando que sus viseras y entrañas salieran de su cuerpo. El cual ahora sería un bocadillo para aquellos de igual tipo.

Y así pasaba con cada uno de los Pokémon que no participaba en la masacre, quienes pedían a ayuda de forma interminable, gritaban en su dialecto el nombre de quien fuera su dueño, pedían a gritos que los salvaran, que los ayudaran con este horrible dolor que sentían, que fueran en su rescate y calmaran el sufrimiento que sentían. Los más fuertes intentaban defenderse, intentaba mantenerse en pie luchando contra sus ejecutores, pero uno a uno, caían ante la notable superación enemiga. El ultimo mas fuerte era un Infernape en su estado llamarada, quien en buenas condiciones llegaría a seguir dando más pelea, pero con la falta de un brazo le era básicamente imposible seguir luchando, aun así, su férrea voluntad le impedía retroceder, menos cuando su objetivo principal era que uno saliera con vida. Seguía combatiendo para intentar en vano proteger a sus amigos, la sangre dejo de salir cuando él mismo quemo su herida para detener el sangrado. Igual, la falta de energía y fuerzas empezaba a ser mayor en su cuerpo, lanzo un lanzallamas poderoso que mato a más de uno de los enemigos cuyos niveles de fuera eran bajos. Tristemente fue su último ataque, su pecho se vio atravesado por una especie de cola con tenazas al final, está ahora manchada de la sangre del Pokémon primate.

El Drapion que le acertó el golpe mortal sonrió con malicia al ver al Pokémon fuego siendo atravesado por su cola, el mono pokemon solo apretó sus dientes mientras la sangre salía de su pecho, lo último que vio fue a un Pokémon alado alejándose con algo en sus brazos, miro los ojos de lo que era una persona observándole igualmente. El tipo fuego sonrió levemente, al menos había conseguido cumplir su objetivo principal. Miro los cuerpos mutilados de sus compañeros, y les pidió disculpa por no haberles protegido. Para que sus ojos finalmente se volvieran blancos y perdieran todo rastro de vida. Con fuerza y sin pizca ningún pizca de misericordia el Drapion lanzo al Pokémon de fuego lejos dejando que su cuerpo inerte quedara por ahí. Pudriéndose con el resto de los demás.

— Eso es, no dejen ninguno con vida — fueron las frías palabras de quien perecía ser el causante de esta matanza — Ese maldito mocoso ya ah interferido mucho en mis planes, es hora de hacerle ver que nadie se mete con el líder del Team Rocket, sin pagar un alto precio — expreso el hombre vestido de traje con una sonrisa más que maliciosa y sádica digna de un villano retorcido.

El causante de todo esto era nada más y menos que el líder de los Rocket, Giovanni, quien había decidido borrar del mapa a la molestia más grande que había tenido en todos estos años, un mocoso de 18 años que siempre encontraba la forma de hacer caer sus planes de una forma u otra. Ya eran 8 años que estaban en ese mismo juego, él creaba un plan que se veía infalible y prometía un dominio total del mundo y los más poderosos Pokémon, pero ese desgraciado de mocoso lo destrozaba, y sinceramente ya se había cansado del mismo baile.

Entonces decidió idear la forma de acabar con él, no directamente, pero si indirectamente, busco lo que más amaba y lo uso en su contra, para que eso mismo destruyera lo que otro que mas amaba también. Observo a todos aquellos que vivieron aventuras con el joven entrenador, sus amigos de viaje, aquellos por quienes él dio la vida. Quienes ahora mismo sin misericordia mataban a sus compañeros Pokémon, eso lo mataría a él también, acabaría con sus sueños, metas, esperanzas, buscaría escapar de los horribles recuerdos que viviría este día, y si todo resultaba como se planeo, su mente se quebraría causando que buscara la forma de opacar o anular su dolor. Y la más factible era culminando él mismo con su vida.

Giovanni sonrió ampliamente y soltó una horrible carcajada seca que resonó por el ambiente ¿Quién diría que con simples amenazas y algo de dinero podrías hacer que una persona hiciera lo que él deseara? Todo había sido un éxito. Aunque claro, algunos eran más renuentes a cooperar, por lo tanto un pequeño chantaje ayudaba a que recapacitara su decisión. Ventajas de poseer informantes y datos confidenciales que ninguno de los presente deseaba que expusieran al publico general

Mientras que la única persona del poblado que había logrado huir. Aun mantenía la fija mirada puesta en su ahora masacrado hogar. Aquel lugar donde creció hasta su edad de 10 años, donde obtuvo a su primer y mejor amigo. Donde el volver de cada aventura realizada le hacia sonreír por regresar y ver a su sonriente madre.

Ash kétchum, miraba su pueblo cayendo en la destrucción, mientras era llevado por su único Pokémon vivo, Charizard, quien acatando la orden de Pikachu, lo tomo y se lo llevo lejos. El pokemon ratón sabía que su fuerza actual no sería suficiente para hacer frente a los enemigos que buscaban su muerte, por esa razón busco entre los objetos de Ash algo que el ratón jamás pensó usar y que ahora debía hacerlo aunque no lo deseara. Toco la piedra de un singular color amarillo y un rayo en el interior para que su cuerpo brillara, y en vez de la pequeña rata amarilla, ahora era un poderoso Raichu. Solo para lograr generar el tiempo suficiente. Miro por última vez a su mejor amigo humano, aquel quien se sacrifico por él tanta veces sin pensarlo. Con una simple "Rai" el pokemon eléctrico dijo adiós a su fiel compañero, para ver al enemigo frente su ser, una jauría de Pokémon de distintos tipos y razas. Con todas sus fuerzas redujo increíblemente ese gran número a unos pocos demostrando así porque se consideraba el más poderoso de los Pokémon de Ash. Pero la fuerza tiene sus límites y el roedor Pokémon ya no podía mas, lo último que vio fue una poderosa luz que se dirigía a su cuerpo, tres poderosos Hiperrayos que iban con la finalidad de acabar matando al Pokémon eléctrico.

Raichu sonrió levemente, sabiendo que este era su final. Y lo último que pasó por su mente en aquel instante, fue la sonrisa de su entrenador, mientras una lagrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla. Al final, había caído con sus amigos, con los ojos de Ash observando todo aquella película de horror. Lo último que vio el entrenador fue a su poderoso Infernape siendo atravesado por el Drapion de quien fue su rival en Sinnon, Paul. Luego su vista se fue alejando de todo, hasta no ver nada más debido a las nubes que nublaban la escena, sus ojos inertes carentes de vida aun no apartaban la vista de su pueblo que había desaparecido hace mucho ya de su vista. Mientras que su poderoso tipo fuego lloraba con frustración, alejándose más de ese lugar con el único y simple propósito de proteger a su entrenador.

En la zona donde era palpable el sufrimiento, se podía observar algo que seguro te rompería el corazón, y te hará maldecir a los causantes de esta obra sanguinaria. Vemos una pobre Bayleef que sin patas trasera, con sus hojas caída, falta de una de sus antenas y sin un ojo, con muchos cortes profundos en su cuerpo; se arrastraba como podía dejando un camino carmesí debido a las heridas que seguían expulsado el líquido vital. Ella solo quería estar con su entrenador, su amigo, con aquel chico del cual ella se había enamorado a pesar de que era un humano. Las lágrimas que se juntaban con la sangre daban una escena desgarradora mientras levemente chillaba esperanzada de verle llegar y salvarle del martirio que estaba pasando. Repentinamente fue tomada del cuello por un Pokémon, ella lo miro, su único ojo mostraba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, tanta agonía, quería a su amado entrenador. Quería que le abrazara y susurrara que todo estaría bien. Su único ojo observo al cielo nocturno una última vez.

La cabeza de la Pokémon planta cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el Pokémon sonreía con malicia lamiendo sus ensangrentadas garras, feliz de haber culminando la agonía de aquella Pokémon, aunque tuvo el placer de violarla antes de darle su muerte. Giovanni inspecciono el lugar detenidamente. No quedo nadie vivo, excepto una masacre morbosa y sacada de una cruel pesadilla. Los demás habitantes habían sido reducidos a nada antes para evitar problemas después. Aunque hubiese disfrutado culminar la vida del entrometido Ketchum, pero estaba seguro que el joven no aguantaría tal sufrimiento.

— Buen trabajo — hablo el líder mirando a los ex amigos de Ash, quienes algunos tenían una mirada seria, otros de arrepentimiento por las acciones que habían realizado, pero que no poseían la opción de evitarlo, y otros, increíblemente, poseían sonrisas de satisfacción — Les daré su paga luego, vuelvan a sus hogares, aquí nada paso — explico el líder para subirse a su helicóptero privado y partir de aquel lugar.

Todos los presentes subieron a un helicóptero para huir del sitio. Una de las naves que estaba ahí soltó una bola metálica que cayó en picada y justamente sobre un pobre Tauros sin cabeza, la bola empezó a brillar y una luz blanca se hizo presente nublando completamente todo Pueblo Paleta. Luego de que la luz cesara, todo rastro del lugar humilde de Kanton había desaparecido. Solo quedando un inmenso cráter en su lugar. Mientras los causantes de aquello se desvanecían en sus aves de acero en la noche.

* * *

 _— "¿Qué han hecho…?" —_

Una voz grave y seria de algún ser en alguna parte del universo, resonó, quien había presencio todo lo que había pasado al entrenador de Kanto.

 _— "¿Por qué lo hicieron?" —_

Seguía "hablando" el ser lanzando preguntas al aire sin nadie que las conteste a sus dudas.

 _— "Han cometido un error grave…" —_

La voz de aquel ser sonaba ahora furiosa, sonaba llena de odio, de rencor. Unos ojos brillantes se apreciaron en una oscura que impedía la visibilidad de aquella criatura.

 _— "Pagaran caro…no importa quién o quienes, todos pagaran caro" —_

Su ira iba creciendo, y no era el único, en ciertas zonas del mundo, algunos Pokémon de poder abrumador empezaban a despertar, con una inmensa ira y dolor en sus corazones, ellos sentían que algo había pasado, algo que había afectado a una persona especial para ellos. Alguien que sin esperar nada a cambio, expuso su vida a innumerables peligros por ellos. Esa persona había sufrido de forma inmensa, y muchos de ellos, quienes se juraron estar siempre en deuda con él, sentían la intensa ira en sus corazones. Estaban dispuestos a ir al lado de esa persona y hacer pagar de maneras atroces, a quienes le causaron tal terrible daño.

* * *

En cierta isla, unas hermosas piedras con colores distintos; siendo una amarilla, otra roja y otra azul, empezaron a brillar con fuerza hasta el punto que seguramente se apreciaría su luz, incluso desde lejos de la isla. Cuando el brillo finalizo, las tres hermosa joyas se destruyeron dejando simples trozos de cristales. Tres potente chillidos resonaron por todos lados de cada una de las tres islas.

De la primera, un intenso rayo cayó sobre esta y una figura lentamente ascendía cubierta de electricidad. Aquella criatura despejo la electricidad revelando un ave de tono amarillo. De la otra, una columna de fuego surgió, nuevamente una figura se mostro en el interior de esta, hasta que el torbellino de fuego se disipo mostrando una hermosa ave de fuego. En la última, un torbellino de escarcha se formo para que otra figura se mostrase en el interior de esta. Aquel fenómeno natural culmino desapareciendo revelando otra hermosa ave de tono azulado.

De forma inesperada, un remolido gigantesco de agua empezó a formarse en el medio de las tres islas, unos ojos azulados se vieron, el remolido se destruyo mostrando al guardián de los mares, Lugia. Este miro a las tres aves y ellas a él, los cuatro asintieron y empezaron a volar en una cierta dirección.

En la pequeña isla de turismo cercana a esas tres islas, se podían ver familias pasar el rato, amigos divirtiéndose, todo era relajación y fiesta. Hasta que una niña vio a unas cosas acercándose, parecían cuatro aves, ella capto la atención de su madre y esta vino para ver porque el alboroto de su hija. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver las tres aves legendarias más al guardián Lugia acercarse a donde estaban ellos. Las demás personas se sorprendieron también y empezaron a tomar fotos emocionados de ver tales poderosas criaturas de leyenda. La niña volteo feliz al ver a su madre, esta le sonreía igualmente, la madre miro nuevamente a las aves. Su cara cambio de felicidad a horror, al ver como el Pokémon alado de fuego se preparo para arrojar un ataque.

Una poderosa llamarada salió del pico del ave de fuego, la niña y su madre solo vieron esa llamarada calcinar a muchas personas cercanas. La madre horrorizada tomo a su pequeña y empezó a correr seguido de una multitud igual de aterrada. Pero aquellos cuatro seres legendarios no permitirán que ninguno huyera. Moltres sobrevolaba junto con sus hermanos alados por la isla, arrojando ataques devastadores de fuego quemando a muchas personas. Zapdos realizaba poderosos ataques eléctricos causando diversas explosiones, y Articuno congelaba a todo ser vivo y con un simple golpe de sus alas culminaba con destruir los cuerpos helados. Ningún ser vivo escapaba de los ataques de aquellos legendarios, incluidos Pokémon.

Los pocos sobrevivientes al sorpresivo ataque intentaba huir por sus vidas, las tres aves alzaron vuelo y miraron como Lugia, con sus ojos azules, miraba la pequeña isla. Alzo vuelvo también y los que tuvieron valor, o mejor dicho, los que no podían moverse por el miedo, vieron una gigantesca ola que iba directo a donde estaban ellos. La madre con su niña en brazos aun, miraba con pánico aquella inmensa ola. Lo último que hizo fue abrazar a su pequeña con fuerza mientras lloraba, esperando el inevitable destino. Aquel inmenso Tsunami culmino tragando por completo la isla y a todo habitante que siguiera en ella.

Los cuatro legendarios tomaron un rumbo desconocido después de haber realizado aquella sorpresiva y destructiva acción. Definitivamente habían causado una catástrofe. Mientras que en la isla, ahora debajo del mar, en un pequeño templo ahora destruido, aun quedaba en pie un altar de piedra donde estaba escrita la profecía del elegido, esta empezó a brillar y más palabras se apreciaron de manera inesperada.

 ** _"Elegido, si logras dominar la bestia de los mares_  
 ** _Dominaras también las bestias que reinan  
Sobre el cielo y la tierra,  
Sobre las estrellas y galaxias,  
Sobre el tiempo y espacio,  
¡Elegido! Si por nuestras manos caes en las sombras,  
Perdónanos, porque tú fuerza_** **_nos llevara a la paz eterna,  
O nos llevara a nuestra destrucción."_****

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado, Charizard había aterrizado en un lugar aparentemente seguro, una zona donde podían descansar un momento para proseguir con su huida, miro a su entrenador y lo que vio fue terrible. Un Ash quien no asimilaba nada de lo ocurrido, sus manos llenas de sangre por intentar salvar a su madre de una muerte horrible. Sus ojos antes llenos de vida, inertes como si su alma hubiese sido arrebatada. Ese chico ahora mismo estaba más muerto que vivo.

El Pokémon fuego se acerco y abrió sus alas alrededor de Ash, a su vez, colocando su cola de llama para darle calor a su entrenador Él también estaba destrozado, jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría, era cierto que su entrenador era alguien quien se metía en muchos problemas y mas con organizaciones peligrosas, pero jamás pensó que la peor de todas fuera a cobrar venganza, y más de la forma en que lo hicieron. Destruyendo el corazón de su amigo. Sus ojos seguían soltando dolorosas lágrimas al recordar como Pikachu tuvo que forzadamente evolucionar para darle tiempo a él y Ash de huir, y lo último que le dijo lo recordaría por siempre.

 _"— Protege a nuestro Ash, amigo mío, cuídalo mucho, estoy seguro que sufrirá de ahora en adelante, capaz, su noble y puro corazón se destruya y caiga en la oscuridad, pero…no lo dejes solo…no lo dejes solo…quédate con él siempre, incluso si te ordena a realizar actos terribles, quédate a su lado…como él seguía al lado nuestro cuando incluso lo lastimábamos…por favor…protégelo…amigo mío…Y jamás le abandones, como él nunca nos abandono a nosotros —"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el Pokemon roedor le dio antes de arrojarse a la batalla y una muerte segura. Charizard estaba más que consciente que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian terribles para el entrenador, no tenía a nadie en este mundo. Simplemente sus "amigos" lo traicionaron de la peor manera posible. Brock, quien en el último momento se arrepintió y se unió para defender a los seres queridos de Ash, murió a causa de los Pokemon de Misty. Unos cuantos amigos de Ash no soportaron ver tal cosa eh intentaron remediar todo cambiando de bando, pero murieron terriblemente junto con sus compañeros. Los que quedaron sin remordimiento alguno, mataron a todos los demás.

Charizard escucho un sonoro llanto cerca suyo, miro al joven Ash gritar fuertemente de agonía y frustración, sujetaba su cara y soltaba alaridos con mayor fuerza dejando escapar todo el sufrimiento que poseía, pero era en vano, ya que era una inmensa cantidad. Charizard abrazo a su amigo y lloro junto con él. Lloro con su entrenador. Esa noche, una fuerte y triste lluvia había caído, con cada grito doloroso que Ash daba, un poderoso rayo caía, y si escuchabas con atención, jurarías que el chillido de dolor una cosa, unas, sonaba junto a ese rayo.

El mundo que no está consciente a lo que un hombre había hecho, tristemente, pagaría igual por aquel acto cruel de ese sujeto, después de todo existe un dicho que cita "Por uno, pagan todos". Y ese terrible acto daría inicio a la época más oscura del mundo. A la época más sanguinaria de todas, donde la sangre de los culpables e inocentes, seria derramada. Después de todo, aquellas personas habían causado el nacimiento…

 **Del elegido de la destrucción.**


	2. Sueño

[JUSTIFICAR]

 **Capitulo 1.  
 **Sueño.****

 **Kanton, tres días después.**

La noticia de que el pequeño y humilde Pueblo Paleta había desaparecido se rego casi tan rápido como la peste, los reporteros, tanto de la región como los reporteros de otras regiones, acudieron al sitio donde ahora solo había un inmenso cráter donde antes se alzaba el poblado. Esto se catalogo como el fenómeno del año en la región. Después de todo era impresionante que un lugar se desvaneciera de la noche a la mañana.

Las autoridades no lograban entender como un pueblo desapareció de tal manera y sin dejar rastro o la causa por la cual ese lugar dejo de existir de la faz de la tierra. Muchos empezaron a crear teorías donde las mas tocadas eran que la causa fue por un Pokémon, las hipótesis de que algún Pokémon de gran poder había borrado del mapa a dicho pueblo crecían tanto entres los investigadores y sitios web que ya tenían noticias, leves, pero las tenían de lo ocurrido. Y para muchos la idea no era descabellada después de todo existían Pokémon capaces de destruir un país entero de forma sencilla, aunque esos se catalogarían como legendarios. Pero la duda aun era vigente porque aunque dicho Pokémon, si fuera uno el causante, destruyera Pueblo Paleta, no dejaría un inmenso cráter, seguramente dejaría un lugar destruido o casi desaparecido, pero muchos investigadores concordaban en que al menos unas cuentas casas destruidas quedarían visibles. Pero aquí no había nada.

— Seguimos con las imágenes de donde antes estaba el rural poblado de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, que desapareció sin dejar rastro y dejando ahora este gran y misterioso agujero, los oficiales no quieren decirnos o darnos explicaciones de lo sucedido, algunos afirman que la causa fue un Pokémon — relataba una de las reporteras mientras el camarógrafo grababa el inmenso cráter — Esperamos que algún oficial nos de mas información de lo sucedido, además, no solo es la única noticia, no informaron que la isla Shamouti también desapareció hace tres días exactamente, posiblemente una coincidencia aunque no muchos opinan lo mismo — Hablo nuevamente la reportera mirando a la cámara otorgando otra impactante noticia.

La isla Shamouti, una de las cuatro isla del archipiélago naranja situado en las Islas Naranja, es, o mejor dijo, era una humilde isla donde el turismo era prometedor pues tenían al frente las tres islas legendarias donde se contaba, habitan las aves de fuego, electricidad y hielo; Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. Era una lugar lleno de vida y celebración donde cada año se hacia una especie de "ritual" donde se realizaba la elección de un elegido, aunque esto cambio luego de que Ash fuera elegido el año en que llego a esa isla, pues no hubo otro elegido después del joven de cabellos negros, siendo este el ultimo.

Igualmente la vibra de la isla era agradable para poder pasar el rato con amigos o familiares, el bello mar que se mostraba daba vistas hermosas en el atardecer y las noches de luna llena, muchos turistas contaban las hermosas experiencias de ver pokemon acuáticos de tamaño grande o simplemente pequeños saltar y hacer una danza en esas noches, definitivamente un lugar hermoso.

Esa humilde isla había desaparecido repentinamente, el barco destinado a dicho lugar turístico se sorprendió al no ver la hermosa isla como siempre, intento verificar si las coordenadas del lugar eran las indicadas, y así era, no había error, en ese lugar debería estar la isla Shamouti. La noticia de la desaparición llamo la atención igualmente de los medios de las otras regiones que aun intentaban descubrir que causo la desaparición de Pueblo Paleta.

Dos lugares desaparecieron el mismo día sin razón aparente y sin pista de que o quien causo tal misterio, incluso familiares de personas pertenecientes al pueblo hicieron llamados esperando que alguno de sus familiares respondiera, lamentablemente no hubo contestación al llamado.

El día transcurrió con los oficiales y toda organización de justicia cercana, ya sean bomberos, enfermeros y demás personas que pudieran dar una ayuda o incluso encontrar alguna pista de lo sucedido hace dos días. Pero simplemente no había pista, intentar contactar con el Profesor Oak era inútil, y más con su Nieto Gary, quien había desaparecido igualmente del mundo.

Algo más llamativo de la desaparición de dos lugares era igualmente la de el campeón de Kanto, Ash ketchum quien no había aparecido desde su último combate hace una semana. El campeón de Kanton se había ganado el título de "Maestro Pokemon" por haber sido el único capaz de participar en todas las regiones y quedar entre los mejores, pero su mayor logro fue ganar el título de campeón en su región natal.

Muchos opinaban, que igual que el Pueblo, el campeón había desaparecido junto con lugar de origen, y todos sus habitantes. La causa de tal catástrofe como muchos decían, paralizo las ligas de cada región, los gimnasios habían cerrado y se había dado una reunión de emergencia entre todos los campeones y así buscar la razón de tales desapariciones, o en otro caso, evitar que otra ocurriera.

* * *

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de batalla.**

En el hogar del 7 cerebro de la frontera, los campeones de las demás regiones, incluso algunos Ex campeones, estaban reunidos esperando averiguar las razones de tales catástrofes ocurridas en los últimos tres días. Tal situación repentina mantenía en alertar las demás regiones.

Entre ellos tenemos al séptimo cerebro de la frontera Anabel, tomando el mando luego de que Brando decidiera darle camino libre a las nuevas generaciones, aunque ahora mismo solo existen 5 ases pues el viejo Spencer decidió también jubilarse de las batallas y vivir sus últimos días en paz. Muchos entrenadores habilidosos buscaban la forma de entrar en las ligas mayores, formando parte de los cerebros de la frontera, pero pocos eran los actos para tal tarea. El único en tener el requisito, y más la aceptación de los Ases, fue Ash, quien negó nuevamente pues aun quería viajar y cumplir algunas otras metas. Después de todo ser "Maestro Pokemon" era uno de sus tantos sueños.

Anabel había crecido más, aunque no tanto, media unos 1,68 mts, dejo crecer levemente su pelo violeta dejándolo un poco más arriba del cuello, su cuerpo ligeramente atlético empezó a mostrar signos de que si era mujer, muchos, como Ash, la confundían de que era un chico y ahora sus, aun desarrollándose pechos, se mostraban más y además su trasero igual, aunque no tan llamativo como la nueva líder del frente de batalla deseaba. Su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma pues eran cómodas para ella. Anabel se encontraba muy preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos, aunque más aun por cierto chico. No hace mucho que había tomado el puesto de líder, y ahora ocurrían tales cosas.

El siguiente presente y campeón de Johto era Lance, quien ya mostraba signos de edad avanzaba, aun seguía vistiendo sus ropas y capa, aunque su rostro mostraba los signos de la edad con algunas arrugas y su pelo rojizo empezó a mostrar canas. No mostraba algún otro cambión, hace un tiempo tenía en mente renunciar al título y terminar sus días relajadamente con su esposa eh hijos.

La siguiente y reciente campeona de Hoenn, Tristana, una chica de misterio en sí, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella fuera la nueva campeona de la región, pero al pelear y ganar justamente, le daban el crédito y reconocimiento merecido al vencer al que hasta hace poco fue el campeón, nada más ni nada menos que Máximo, quien también estaba presente. Aun era considerado el más fuerte de toda la región de Hoenn. La chica se mantenía mirando a la nada con cara aburrida. No parecía importarle mucho estar ahí. Mientras que su actual "mentor" miraba seriamente los informes recientes de lo ocurrido.

La siguiente y aun campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia. La chica más fuerte del mundo como muchos la consideraban, la diosa de Sinnoh otras veces, esta había cambiado mucho y se mostraba algo mas reservada al parecer, la aun campeona había cambiado su vestimenta a algo más revelador, un hermoso vestido negro largo de tiras con una abertura en el pecho amarrado con tiras que dejaban ver sus grandes y naturales pechos. Sus llamativos adornos de pelo seguían presente, toque único en esa mujer que también la nombraban la más hermosa de la región. Esta se encontraba a cada rato llamando de su celular con aire serio y preocupante.

El ex campeón de Unova, Mirto, se encontraba presente igualmente. La actual campeona Iris por razones desconocidas había decido no asistir a tan importante reunión, cosa que extraño a Mirto pues ella como amante de los dragones se sentiría más que gustosa de ir a donde conocería a Lance y Cynthia, dos de los mejores dominando los tipo dragón, y más a la actual campeona de Hoenn, Tristana. Igual decidió no saber sus razones y opto por ir en su lugar. Mirto simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados y pensante. Una que otras veces observaba a la preocupada campeona de Sinnoh.

La campeona de Kalos, Diantha, no podía faltar a tal importante reunión, aunque tuviera un muy importante cortometraje en proceso, ella quería saber también las razones de lo que ah ocurrido. La mencionada simplemente miraba a los presentes.

El lugar de reunión era una amplia sala, donde estaba una mesa cuadrada lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos, con sillas donde estaban sentados cada uno de los campeones y Ex campeones. Había una silla vacía donde estaba un pequeño cartel cual tenía el nombre de Ash, dando a entender que en la silla debería estar el campeón y represéntate de Kanton. Frente ellos estaba un amplio televisor donde se mostraban imágenes de las noticias actuales.

En la punta de la mesa estaba otra silla que era reservada para el líder que daría inicio a esta reunión, cada campeón partió de su región natal y tomaron algunos dos días y otros uno en llegar a Hoenn. Hoy sería el día en que se haría la primera reunión de campeones regionales. Estos, mas los Ex, se reunían rara vez a pasar buenos momentos o reuniones levemente interesantes, mas nunca hubo una que fuera de un tema tan importante. Una reunión tan sumamente seria que nunca antes se había realizado, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió y un hombre bajo con camisa hawaina y short cortos de playa, pelo corto y lente oscuro entro con una sonrisa, el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos y miraron al hombre de estatura baja que sonreía.

— Me alegra que todos estén presentes, bueno, casi todos — expreso el creador del frente de batalla, Scott, al ver la silla vacía de Ash y la ausencia de Iris — Ya saben la razón de su llamado ¿Verdad? — expreso ahora seriamente Scott caminado al otro lado de la mesa tomando asiento en la silla.

— Averiguar las razones que causaron la desaparición de Pueblo Paleta y la isla Shamouti — respondió Mirto seriamente. Scott asintió afirmando aquello.

— Me sorprende de sobre manera que algo así pasase — hablo en su tono caballeroso Máximo, incrédulo de la situación actual.

— Cosas así son las que nos deben mantener alerta, no sabemos cuál fue la causa, y ese puede ser el problema principal, sin contar el hecho de que incluso los habitantes no dejaron rastro alguno — con su semblante serio pero tranquilo hablo Lance.

— ¿En que nos involucra eso a nosotros? — Expreso ligeramente molesta la actual campeona de Hoenn, Tristana.

— ¿No le enseñaste modales a esta niña, Maximo? — fueron las serias palabras de Diantha debido a las palabras de la nueva campeona.

— Créeme que lo intente, pero ella va muy a su aire, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día — fue la respuesta por parte del Ex campeón sonriendo ligeramente.

— Nos involucra y mucho, pequeña, si dos ciudades desaparecen, pone en peligro a las demás. Nada nos dice que alguna de nuestras regiones no será atacada — fueron las serenas palabras de Cynthia quien soltó otro suspiro al ver que su llamada no tenia contestación.

— En todo caso, que un pueblo desaparezca y no deje rastros es algo sumamente extraño, ninguno de los habitantes ha sido encontrado o siquiera dejaron alguna prenda, en cambio sobre la isla Shamouti, es distinto — volvió a decir Lance llamando la atención de todos debido a sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lance? — pregunto muy curioso Scott. Era bien sabido que el doma dragones era un personaje astuto e inteligente.

— Ayer tuve contacto con mí más fiel investigador, es capaz de recolectar pista o buscar algún indicio de lo ocurrido perfectamente. Me envió un correo con imágenes y un video sobre lo ocurrido, primero veremos el video — respondió Lance colocando en una computadora que conecto al gran televisor. Las imágenes de noticia se opacaron dejando ahora lo que el campeón deseaba mostrar — Les advierto, que lo que van a ver será fuerte…— las frías y serias palabras de Lance causo temor en algunos presentes.

Todos miraron a la pantalla. Era un video casero de alguien grabando las vacaciones de una familia, un padre, su esposa eh hija. La fecha de grabación estaba plasmada en la parte posterior izquierda, y varios se asombraron de notar que esa grabación fue de hace tres días. Luego de varios minutos, la hija del hombre llamo a su madre la cual fue a ver lo que su hija quería mostrarle, el padre movió la cámara al lugar donde estaban paradas ellas dos y la cámara grabo algo que impacto a los observadores.

Las tres aves legendarias y Lugia. Los Ex campeones, campeones y Scott estaba sumamente sorprendidos de ver esas imágenes, algunos quedaron maravillados por las bellezas de las originales aves legendarias. Pero esa admiración fue borrada por desconcierto y horror al ver como Moltres había rostizado a muchas personas de manera repentina. Todo siendo grabado por el padre y esposo. Aquello impacto a más de uno; el hombre a pesar de ver como las personas eran asesinadas terriblemente, siguió grabando documentando como muchos morían brutalmente electrocutados, otras congeladas y destruidas, algunos eras calentados por las llamas de Moltres quedando hinchados por la intensidad del calor. Se aprecio como una persona corrió a donde estaba el hombre, con su cara hinchada y toda roja, con uno de sus ojos salido de su cuenca producto del calor. Duro unos segundos pidiendo ayuda hasta que su cabeza exploto llenando la cámara con partes de su cabeza y cerebro, incluso su ojo quedo pegado a la lente, el cual lentamente fue bajando hasta despegarse. Ahora la lente estaba manchada de sangre dejando apenas visibilidad de lo demás que pasaba.

Las únicas que tuvieron la fuerza de ver aquella escena fueron Tristana y Cynthia, mientras que Anabel y Diantha dejaron de mirar, con sus bocas tapadas y ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver tales grotescas imágenes. Los demás siguieron viendo en completo shock. Hasta que el hombre pudo grabar el acto final, una gigantesca ola. Aquel tsunami era tan inmenso que cubrió el sol causando que las penumbras se alzaran sobre la isla. Cuando aquel Tsunami cayó, ya solo quedaban imágenes con errores.

Los que tuvieron las agallas de mirar hasta el final, tenían una cara de incredulidad total al ver aquella grabación, realmente jamás llegaron a imaginar ver un acto tan sangriento, Diantha y Anabel se recuperaron levemente, aunque las imágenes no desaparecían de sus mentes, cosa que seguro les daría pesadillas por varios días o quizás semanas, posiblemente más tiempo.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — pregunto sumamente impactado Mirto mirando a Lance quien permanecía serio.

— No seas idiota Mirto ¿Crees que Lance jugaría con algo como esto? — se atrevió a responder Cynthia quien tenía la mirada baja recordando la imagen de niños siendo devorados por las llamas, mientras gritaban por ayuda.

— Me gustaría decir que si es una broma, pero no, fueron las últimas imágenes grabadas de la isla, afortunadamente la cámara poseía una protección contra el agua, por eso se salvo la cinta, pero sinceramente hubiera preferido que también se fuera destruido — respondió Lance cerrando los ojos — Y ahora con la ubicación de la isla — Lance pidió a todos mirar nuevamente la pantalla.

El impacto llego nuevamente a los observadores quienes miraron las imágenes que se mostraban en el televisor. Fotos tomadas por el investigador de Lance, donde se podía ver a muchos metros bajo el mar la desaparecida isla, aunque ahora había sido descubierta de la peor manera posible. Algunas imágenes mostraban cuerpos comidos o descuartizados en estado de putrefacción, posiblemente bocadillos que muchos Sharpedos tuvieron la suerte de comer.

Los observadores tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Maximo y Mirto se mantenían serios a tales imágenes. Tristana y Cynthia tenían la mirada baja sin mayores ganas de ver aquello. Lance ya las había visto antes, así que no estaba tan mal, pero igual le era muy grotesco verlas nuevamente, Scott se mantenía muy serio y Anabel y Diantha no quisieron seguir mirando más. Luego de que las "pruebas" fueran mostradas llegaron las dudas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que los causantes fueron las aves legendarias y Lugia de la desaparición de Pueblo Paleta? — pregunto Tristana seriamente. Demostrando su lado maduro en esta situación.

— Es probable, pero aun dudable — respondió a esa pregunta Lance.

— Explícate — pidió Mirto.

— Simplemente es una corazonada, pero las aves y Lugia venían en dirección donde estaban sus respectivas islas, sin embargo en esa dirección no se va a Pueblo Paleta, si ellas fueran las causantes, fueran llegado de otra dirección — explico su hipótesis Lance.

— Es posible que fueran causado ese desastre, y luego fueron a Pueblo Paleta — saco su idea Mirto.

— Lo dudo, según la fecha de grabación, fue el mismo día, pero a una hora distinta, y los acontecido en pueblo paleta ocurrieron horas antes de lo que paso en la Isla Shamouti — fueron las palabras de Cynthia recordando la fecha que estaba en el video.

— Estamos es una encrucijada aun — hablo pesadamente Scott — Aunque solo pienso en dos posibilidades — expreso con seriedad llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Cuáles posibilidades, Scott? — pregunto curiosa Anabel.

— Uno, es posible que alguien controlase a los legendarios y los obligara hacer tales actos — explico Scott, esa hipótesis era realmente aceptable para algunos ahí. Era sabido que en tiempos pasados organizaciones criminales intentaban apoderarse del poder de los Pokémon para sus fines malévolos. Incluso controlándolos.

— ¿Y la otra? — pregunto Diantha, curiosa de la otra opción, ya que de cierta forma, la primera era por mucho la más lógica.

— Dos, lo hicieron por voluntad propia — el tono y la seriedad con que el creador del frente de batalla lo dijo, dejo a todos impactados completamente.

¿Voluntariamente? Esos legendarios acabaron con la vida de cientos o más personas sin piedad ¿De forma consciente? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Que esos legendarios que se mantenían neutrales y mas Lugia, salieran de sus hogares para causar tal catástrofe, sinceramente algunos de ahí no creían eso. Pero otros pensaban, que tal vez Scott tenía razón, los legendarios eran poderosas criaturas cuyo conocimiento sobre ellos eran pocos ¿Qué les aseguraba que un día no despertaran con intenciones de causar una masacre? La encrucijada seguía presente, o bien las aves fueron controladas, o bien atacaron por voluntad propia, sean cual sean las razones, había una cosa cierta, esto era una terrible situación para todos.

* * *

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

En lo profundo de un bosque, donde no muchos se atreverían a explorar por los índices altos de Pokémon salvajes y peligros. En una cueva lúgubre, donde la poca luz que en ella existe es causada por los rayos del sol que levemente entraban y daban vista al interior. Se aprecia el cuerpo de una persona acostada en el suelo, las ropas sucias daban muestra del tiempo que esa persona se ha mantenido en aquel lugar.

El joven Ash ketchum, se encontraba aun con su mente ida del mundo, acostado solamente en la fría tierra, abrazándose a si mismo intentando darse el calor que nadie le brindaba en este momento. Sus ojos seguían mostrando inertes desde los acontecimientos de aquel día, dejando ahora solo ojos miel casi oscuros que al parecer poco a poco perdían mas la vida que le quedaban, el joven no se había movido en tres días, no comía, no hablaba, simplemente estaba ahí acostado. Las notorias ojeras daban señal de las noches sin sueño que ah pasado, su cara ligeramente flaca ya mostraba los signos de hambruna y falta de vitaminas, pero eso a él no le importaba, aun su mente no asimilaba el hecho de que vio morir brutalmente a toda su familia y seres queridos ¿Por manos de quién? De sus propios amigos.

Unos aleteos que Ash ignoro se oyeron, llegando a la entrada de la cueva aterrizo su Charizard, su único Pokémon con vida y único amigo en este momento. El Pokémon de fuego llegaba de una de sus tantas vueltas de vigilancia, hace tres días que no había movimientos o algo sospechoso. Pero siempre se mantenía alerta y vigilante dando vueltas por la zona para evitar que alguno de los desgraciados no los estuvieran buscando. Si bien estaba la idea de irse más lejos, igualmente era peligroso. Por lo cual opto en quedarse junto con Ash en la cueva actual.

Pero su mente estaba en su pobre entrenador, el Pokémon de fuego buscaba frutas y bayas que su amigo pudiera comer, pero este ni lo miraba, solo estaba acostado ahí, y de vez en cuando lloraba, cosa que hería al Pokémon por sentirse inútil al no saber cómo consolarlo. Nuevamente el Pokémon trajo bayas para que su amigo comiera, las dejo a su lado esperando que esta vez tomara una apaciguara el hambre que debía poseer en ese momento, pero la fruta no fue tocada, Ash se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada. El tipo fuego suspiro y se quedo al lado del entrenador dándole calor con su cola.

Ya la noche había caído. Charizard permanecía en la entrada de la cueva, había reunido unas ramas y las encendió con su fuego creando una fogata para mantener al campeón de Kanto caliente. El Pokémon aun recordaba las palabras de Pikachu, permanecer al lado de Ash incluso si lo obligaba hacer actos terribles ¿Seria Ash capaz de eso? Sinceramente, el Pokémon estaría más que gustoso de tomar a esos traidores y descuartizarlos lentamente, quemarlos con sus llamadas sin piedad escuchando sus gritos de agonía. É haría lo que fuese por quien lastimo sus manos para salvarle la vida.

De pronto un leve sonido se escucho, Charizard se giro levemente para ver algo que le saco una sonrisa. Ash estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a Charizard, el Pokémon se acerco a su entrenador feliz de ver signos de vida al menos en él. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente hablo en su idioma alegremente esperando una respuesta, una que jamás llego. El Pokémon seguía "hablando" esperando que su amigo respondiera. Ash se giro con la cabeza agachada. Charizard miro el rostro de su amigo y su sonrisa desaparecido lentamente.

 **— ¿Ash? —** pregunto Charizard al ver la sonrisa algo lúgubre y amarga de su amigo.

— Charizard…ya lo descifre…— respondió el azabache con una sonrisa mas grande, sus lagrimas secas eran visibles en sus mejillas flacas producto del hambre.

 **— ¿Qué descifraste? —** pregunto dudoso y preocupado el Pokémon de fuego.

— ¡Es muy fácil amigo! — Grito con emoción sorprendiendo a Charizard — ¡Es un sueño! — exclamo Ash nuevamente dejando impactado al volador.

 **— ¿Qué? —** pregunto Charizard increíblemente confundido con las palabras de su amigo.

— ¡Un sueño amigo! — Estaba muy feliz, era notable, Ash empezó a caminar de lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de su Pokémon — ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla, un sueño! — Seguía exclamando convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo lo ocurrido era un vulgar sueño — Pero ya se como despertar — el joven chico se detuvo y miro al Pokémon — ¡Lanzallamas! — expreso alegremente por haber "descubierto" como culminar la pesadilla.

 **— No entiendo, Ash —** las dudas en Charizard eran videntes, acaso… ¿Acaso Ash se volvió loco?

— Usa Lanzallamas contra mí y despertaremos amigo, venga estoy listo, que sea uno fuerte para estar seguros — Ash abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando el ataque de su compañero, el cual jamás llego — ¿Charizard? — pregunto el humano mirando a su Pokémon quien poseía la mirada baja.

 ** _— "No es un sueño, Ash" —_** expreso para sus adentros con dolor el tipo fuego.

— Charizard usa Lanzallamas, vamos, mamá debe estar esperándome para desayunar — hablo nuevamente Ash con una leve sonrisa, pero el Pokémon negó — Charizard atácame…— volvió a decir perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa.

 ** _— "No…"—_** se dijo Charizard, negando rotundamente hacer algo que no causaría el fin de este tormento para su compañero.

— Atácame…— volvió a pedir, pero Charizard no obedecía — Charizard deja de jugar y atácame…— la respuesta del tipo fuego fue la misma, nada — ¡Charizard te ordeno que uses Lanzallamas! — grito enojado cayendo en la desesperación.

 ** _— "No es un sueño, Ash, no lo es" —_** hablo nuevamente en su mente soltando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

— ¡Atácame Charizard! — Grito más furioso el entrenador — ¡MALDITA SEA CHARIZARD ATÁCAME! ¡¿VAS A DESOBEDECERME COMO ANTES?! — en un ataque de ira Ash corrió y empezó a golpear al Pokémon en su cuerpo y rostro esperando que eso lo enoje y lo ataque para culminar esta pesadilla.

Charizard se mantuvo quieto recibiendo los golpes de su amigo, tanto en su cara como cuerpo, le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero no era por causa de los golpes de su amigo. Le dolía mucho más ver a su fiel entrenador perdiéndose en la locura, le dolía ver que la mente del chico creo la hipótesis más aceptable en ese momento, todo era un sueño.

— ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA DE MIERDA HAZME CASO! — Seguía gritando Ash sin detener sus golpes, aunque poco a poco sus pocas fuerzas restantes se iban yendo — Atácame…atácame Charizard…quiero despertar, por favor atácame….por favor…— los golpes de Ash cesaron y nuevamente sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas saladas.

No era un sueño, todo fue real, todo fue absolutamente real. El Pokémon de fuego abrazo nuevamente a su amigo intentando consolarlo, intentando en vano que su dolor desaparezca, intentando en vano que aquel sufrimiento que él y su entrenador sentían fuera borrado, tristemente, eso no era posible. Los gritos del joven chico volvieron a opacar la tranquilidad de la noche. La pesadilla aun continuaba, y tristemente, nunca despertaría de ella.

* * *

 **Sinnoh, 11:45 pm.**

Una extraño vórtice empezó a verse sobre una de las ciudades de Sinnoh, por la hora actual no había nadie quien viera tal cosa. Del vórtice emergió una especie de criatura alada, su forma no podía ser bien vista por la oscuridad. Otros dos vórtices más se hicieron presentes, de estas salieron dos figuras de forma amorfa, una de cuatro patas y otra de dos, esas tres criaturas se acercaron, sin palabras ni avisos se alejaron un poco una de la otra. Cada empezaron a formar unas especies de esferas brillantes, cada una de tono distinto. La primera de un tono rosado oscuro, la segunda de azul y la tercera morada, las tres esferas subieron levemente y se juntaron para formar una gran bola de los tres colores. Luego de eso la bola fue lanzada al suelo y una luz sumamente brillante inundo la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Día siguiente.**

— Esto debe ser una maldita broma…— expreso con impacto uno de los oficiales mirando la zona. En horas tempranas de la mañana habían sido convocados de emergencia eh ir a Ciudad Vetusta, pues había ocurrió algo inimaginable y terrible.

— ¡Lo que…lo que están viendo son las actuales imágenes de Ciudad Vetusta! — gritaba una reportera mientras el camarógrafo mostraba las imágenes. Ambos sobre un helicóptero grabando vía área el estado actual de la ciudad.

La cámara mostraba a la hermosa ciudad totalmente destruida, con edificios destrozados, o en el peor de los casos, casi desaparecidos. Las llamas de muchos hogares seguían vigentes, los cuerpos de bomberos y oficiales ayudaban a los heridos, entre ellos personas que perdieron un brazo o pierna incluso algunos tenían quemaduras que dejaban ver sus huesos negros. Pero la cantidad de muertos era superior que de los vivos. Bajos escombros habían cuerpos aplastados, destrozados o calcinados.

Ciudad Vetusta había sido atacada y había sido reducida a la desgracia.

 **Continuara.  
**

 **Fin del capitulo 1.** [/JUSTIFICAR]


	3. Un paso

**Capitulo 2**

 **Un paso**

 _Hacia un excelente clima cálido en la región de Kanto. Los Pokémon del tipo volador planeaban por el inmenso cielo, disfrutando de la agradable brisa que se creaba. En el Pueblo rural de la región. En una de las casas estilo campo que en ellas había, estaba un muchacho de 18 años. El cual felizmente observaba el cielo azulado. El joven poso su mirada en un roedor amarillo sobre su hombro y le regalo una sonrisa. A lo cual aquel Pokémon le devolvió el gesto de igual forma._

 _— Sera un día agradable ¿No, Pikachu? — espero la opinión de su compañero quien asintió felizmente y respondió en su dialecto._

 _— ¡Hijo! — aquel grito agudo capto la atención del muchacho. Este se giro observando una mujer de cabellera castaña y larga, sonriéndole mientras parecía limpiar sus manos con un delantal que poseía — ¿Puedes ir a comprar los ingredientes para el guisado? — le pidió amablemente._

 _— Claro, mamá — respondió sonriente. La mujer igualmente y le otorgo una larga lista — ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Necesitas todo esto?! — pregunto el joven observando ingredientes que no conseguiría en el pueblo._

 _— Si, no es un guisado cualquiera, es el especial de mamá, por lo tanto necesito ingredientes especiales — explico su madre sin perder su amable sonrisa._

 _— Tendré que ir en Charizard, bueno al menos anotaste las ciudades donde encontraría los ingredientes, aunque aun me parece algo…ilógico — su método de observación había mejorado con el tiempo, y conocía perfectamente a la mujer que le crio. Le era extraño que pidiera tales cosas._

 _— Bu-bueno, quiero que mi hijo posea una cena especial, después de todo conseguiste cumplir tu anhelado sueño — se defendió la mujer. El menor sonrío al oír aquellas palabras. Miro al cielo recordando la sensación de haber ganado aquel titulo de campeón en su región natal._

 _— Lo sé… — dijo este simplemente sabiendo el duro camino, los fracasos y esfuerzo que puso para llegar a la cúspide de su meta. Aunque claro, aun faltaban unas cosas más. Nuevamente ojeo la lista de compras y miro a su madre — Entendido, volveré casi al anochecer — tomo aquella Pokeball de su cintura y la arrojo al aire. La esfera arrojo aquel brillo rojo característico y libero al Pokémon que poseía en el interior._

 _— ¡Chaaaaaaard! — rugido el Pokémon alado. Pikachu se acerco a este y le saludo, recibiendo un gesto igual por parte del tipo fuego. Ash explico lo que iban a realizar y este acepto servir como transporte. Fácilmente subió al lomo de su Pokémon, con Pikachu en su hombro. El tipo volador alzo el vuelo para empezar alejarse._

 _— ¡Volveré luego, mamá! — grito el entrenador despidiéndose._

 _— ¡Ten mucho cuidado hijo! — grito la madre despidiéndose igual. Luego de unos segundos, ya el Pokémon volador con su hijo habían desaparecido entre las nubes, demostrando su alta velocidad. Aquella mujer de cabellera larga se adentro en su casa, directo a la pc donde realizaba vídeo llamadas. Marco un número y espero pacientemente a que alguien contestara. Finalmente en la pantalla apareció un hombre de edad mayor de cabellera canosa, seguramente por la edad._

 _— Oh, Delia ¿Ya se fue el muchacho? — pregunto el hombre con bata de científico._

 _— Si, le di una amplia lista, aunque se fue en su Charizard y dudo que duren mucho, así que debemos preparar la fiesta ahora — sonrió la madre revelando sus verdaderas intenciones._

 _— Entendido, llamare a los demás para que vengan, están cercanos a Pueblo Paleta — explico el hombre._

 _— Está bien, quiero que mi hijo tenga una fiesta que jamás olvide, le costó mucho llegar a ser el campeón de Kanto, y quiero que sepa que yo…estoy muy orgullosa —unas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos, lagrimas de orgullo por su retoño._

 _— Ya le dirás lo orgullosa que estas de él, como yo y todo sus amigos, arriba el ánimo, tenemos una fiesta que hacer — intento animarle el hombre. La mujer de nombre Delia asintió recuperando su ánimo._

 _No era momento de estar sentimental, no ahora. Con la ayuda de los amigos de su hijo, le harían una gran fiesta para que él sepa lo orgulloso que ella y los demás están de él. Observo un cuadro donde aparecía ella junto con su pequeño hijo. Ambos felizmente sonriendo. Parecía que fuese ayer cuando ese pequeño, ahora un hombre, gritaba que sería un maestro Pokémon. Y finalmente, había logrado conseguir un título importante. El sentimentalismo le iba a volver a ganar, pero retomo fuerzas y se dijo que lloraría de alegría cuando este junto con su retoño en la fiesta. Eso haría._

* * *

 _— Ash… — la mujer de cabellera castaña soltaba sangre por su boca, con heridas fuertes en su cuerpo, sus ropajes desgarrados dejándole casi al desnudo. La mujer observaba la espalda de su amado retoño intentando protegerle — Ash… — otro casi inaudible llamado escapo de sus labios, intentando mantenerse con más segundos de vida para otorgar unas palabras a su retoño — Estoy…orgullosa…de ti…mi…querido…hijo — con cada palabra que soltaba, una cantidad de sangre escupía._

 _El joven le observo, aquella mujer le regalo la sonrisa más dulce que él jamás haya visto. La sonrisa de una madre que seguiría a su lado incluso si la muerte les separaba. El muchacho corrió al cuerpo de su madre, sujetándolo y llenando sus manos con la sangre de su primogénita. La mujer ya no escuchaba, aunque observaba débilmente la boca de su hijo abrirse rápida y ampliamente. Su mano viajo al rostro de su retoño._

 _— Ash… — sus lagrimas se combinaban con la sangre de su cuerpo por la profunda herida en su cabeza — Te amo…hi…jo… — su mano descendió al suelo golpeándolo._

 _Sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo de vida. Ya no oía, ya no veía, ya no hablaba, ya no sentía. Ya no respiraba. Su hijo, fue alejado por su compañero volador. Mientras una jauría de Pokémon se acercaba al inerte cuerpo de la mujer, listos para darse un festín. Ante la mirada atenta de su retoño._

* * *

 _El atardecer había llegado, y por el cielo de Pueblo Paleta aparecía la silueta alada de un Pokémon. El muchacho regresaba de las compras con una cantidad buena de bolsas. Agradecía que su compañero era bastante poderoso y poseía fuerza para aguantar todo ese peso. Finalmente divisaron su hogar y el Pokémon descendió hasta este._

 _Al tocar suelo, el joven noto algo curioso el silencio del poblado. Las casas poseían sus luces encendidas, pero no había personas alrededor. Era curioso. Aunque igual no le tomo mayor importancia y decidió entrar. Tomo todas las bolsas que pudo, incluidos Pikachu y Charizard le ayudaron con ellas. Logro como pudo abrir la puerta para ingresar a la casa._

 _— ¡Mamá ya llegue! — grito el chico. Repentinamente las luces antes apagadas se encendieron de golpe asustando a los tres quienes soltaron las bolsas._

 _— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron una multitud considerable de personas. El muchacho abrió sus ojos de forma amplia ante tal impacto._

 _— ¡¿Eh?! — expreso únicamente causando risas en todos. Su madre se le acerco observándole — ¿Planeaste todo esto? — la mujer asintió._

 _— Quería darte un regalo por tu duro esfuerzo y ser un gran hijo — respondió sin perder su sonrisa._

 _El joven le observo y sus ojos se humedecieron, froto su antebrazo con ellos intentando evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Aunque eso no impidió que abrazara con fuerza a su querida madre. La mujer correspondió el abrazo de su retoño, todo ante la mirada de los invitados que observaban ese amor paternal._

 _— Oye — aquel llamado capto la atención de madre e hijo. El ultimo observo a su primera compañera de viaje, quien sonriendo y con un hermoso pastel en manos expreso — Felicidades, campeón — dijo con alegría._

 _La fiesta inicio con aquellos que pudieron ser capaces de asistir. El joven entrenador hablaba felizmente con muchos de sus amigos que conoció en su larga aventura. Todos sus Pokémon estaban en la zona trasera, donde las personas también estaban debido al amplio lugar. El muchacho de pelo negro no podría estar más feliz de todo este ambiente animado y festivo, con personas y Pokémon en los que depositaba su total confianza._

 _— Ash — ese llamado le capto su atención observando a su madre, la cual le hacia un ademan con la mano para que fuese donde su persona. El entrenador se alejo de su primer compañero de viaje, y de dos rivales que conoció para acercarse donde su madre — Tienes una llamada — dijo ella sonriente. El muchacho asintió yendo al video llamado._

 _Este observo asombrado a una mujer de cabellera rubia, con un mechón amplio cubriendo una zona de su rostro. Aquella mujer de edad mayor le sonrio y saludo con su mano. Ash contesto el saludo de la misma forma._

 _— Hola campeón, me alegra ver que lo pasas bien — expreso ella sonriente aun._

 _— Cynthia, me alegra verte, aunque…no de esta forma — sonrió algo triste._

 _— Lo siento, realmente quería ir a tu fiesta, pero mis obligaciones de campeona me ataron, a veces odio este puesto, ya lo comprenderás — respondió la mujer su ausencia en la celebración — En todo caso, apenas me desocupe iré para allá y te invitare un almuerzo — otorgándole una suave sonrisa al joven entrenador quien le correspondió dicho acto._

 _— Lo estaré esperando, eso y nuestro combate — como siempre, su células de entrenador surgían a flote, cosa que hizo reír a la campeona._

 _— Claro, aun tenemos la revancha pendiente — acepto la hermosa rubia — Ya me están solicitando por acá, muchas felicidades Ash, hablaremos en otro instante —finalizo la llamada con una despedida de manos._

 _— Tienes una linda amiga — su madre le miraba desde una corta distancia mientras sonreía._

 _— Si, y bastante fuerte, es una entrenadora habilidosa — Delia soltó un pequeño suspiro, parece que su pequeño solo tenía mentalidad para los combates._

 _— Volvamos a la celebración, después de todo, eres la causa de este — sugirió su madre, a lo que Ash asintió para caminar junto con su primogénita a la fiesta._

 _Ambos salieron al patio trasero para proseguir nuevamente con la divertida fiesta que se llevaba a cabo. Donde Ash sentía que sus duro trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación junto con la de sus queridos Pokémon y el apoyo de sus seres cercanos, le ayudaron a llegar al punto que deseaba. Aunque el camino era bastante largo, aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser el maestro Pokémon que anhelaba. Y junto con sus Pokémon, amigos y familiares, cumpliría esa meta._

* * *

 **Sinnoh, Ciudad Vetusta.**

Las imágenes que la cámara grababa eran intensas. El paisaje de la cual fue Ciudad Vetusta ahora solo era un paisaje lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, personas lloraban amargamente sobre los cuerpos de sus difuntos familiares, niños soltaban lágrimas y preguntaban sobre el cuerpo de su madre muerta "¿Por qué no despiertas?" Los equipos de rescates hacían lo imposible para salvar tanto a humanos como Pokémon que también quedaron bajo escombros o atrapados en el abrazador fuego que sin piedad quemaba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Terribles chillidos se podían oír por todos lados de las pequeñas criaturas que morían lentamente bajo una enorme piedra o quedándose sin aire. Algunos Pokémon tuvieron la "suerte" de morir rápidamente, aunque sus cuerpo quedaron brutalmente aplastados dejando partes ya sean intentar o externas de su ser por todos lados, la sangre se podía oler y ver en cada lugar de lo que fue Ciudad Vetusta. Los bomberos apagaban las ultimas llamas de hogares solo para ver personas casi carbonizadas o incluso esqueletos de los cuales aun podrían apreciarse la carne negra que le quedaba, algunos tenían aun sus ojos con una sola expresión en ellos la cual podría descifrarse como ¿Qué paso?

Después de todo aquella tragedia había ocurrido la noche anterior, por mala fortuna nadie se entero de aquello si no a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol alumbraba la ahora casi desaparecida ciudad. Nadie sabe que ocurrió, nadie sabe lo que paso y lo más importante, nadie sabe quien lo causo.

— ¡Sigan moviendo esas rocas, debemos buscar la manera de rescatar a esos niños! — gritaba uno de los bomberos dándole indicaciones a unos Machamp para quitar enormes piedras que habían caído sobre uno de los tantos edificios, lo malo es que en ese edificio había una cantidad de 20 niños por una excursión que se había dado.

— Esto es una basura ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? — se preguntaba uno de los oficiales ayudando a una mujer a la cual le faltaba una pierda con una seria herida abierta en su cabeza.

— ¡¿Ya movieron las rocas?! — llego una bombero mirando a los Machamp mover la ultima roca, cuando se acercaron a mirar no encontraron nada, afortunadamente parece que los niños no estaban ahí.

— ¡Jefa! — llego gritando uno de los bomberos, la mujer se giro y miro a su compañero y reciente bombero quien estaba muy agitado y con una cara pálida.

— Tranquilo, respire y dígame que ocurre — intento calmarlo la mujer, el otro respiro y se enderezo con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

— En-encontramos algo…que debe ver…— expreso el bombero, la jefa asintió y dejo unas órdenes para luego seguir al novato.

El bombero llevo a su jefa a un paramo que estaba por la zona, al ser Ciudad Vetusta una lugar donde la minería o explotación de minerales ocurre, era raro ver un sitio con hierba o algo similar, por fortuna había un lugar donde se le prohibió la excavación o explotación para mantener al menos un área verde. Cuando la jefa llego miraron un enorme cráter, eso termino sorprendiéndola. Ambos se acercaron al borde de este y lo que vio la mujer hizo que cayera en shock.

Un cráter normal no sería problema, si no hubiera lo que parecieran cuerpos despezados sin piedad alguna, brazos, piernas, ojos, sangre, órganos eran las imágenes dentro de aquel cráter. Los cuerpos no parecían ser de personas adultas, lo que causo un malestar horrible en la mujer, no quería imaginarlo.

— ¿Estos son…los 20 niños que no estaban en el edificio?…— pregunto la mujer temerosa que su pregunta tuviera un amargo si como respuesta.

No hubo respuesta, pero al ver como aquel chico no respondía y agachaba la mirada le daba a entender que si eran ellos, la mujer simplemente se giro y se fue de aquel sitio con lágrimas en sus ojos con una pregunta en mente ¿Quien fue el que hizo tal desgracia? Aunque si se hubiera detenido solo un momento y mirado mejor, hubiera notado una especie de lapida que yacía sobre la aplastada cabeza de una niña cuyas palabras eran.

 **"Apenas iniciamos"**

* * *

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de Batalla.**

— Estas son las últimas imágenes de la catástrofe que inundo Ciudad Vetusta, como pueden ver a mi espalda la ciudad está completamente destruida, no parece que haya más de 20 sobrevivientes, aunque su estado de salud es crítico y posiblemente no pasen la noche — explicaba uno de los reporteros mientras daban las imágenes — Y como si eso no fuera poco se encontró un gran cráter en la zona verde de la ciudad, cuando nos acercamos a mirar lo que vimos fue terrible, les recomendamos a nuestro televidentes que tengan cuidado con lo que verán y alejen a niños del televisor — siguió explicando para que la cámara tomara imágenes del cráter y se vieran los mutilados cuerpo de los infantes — lo que vieron fueron los mutilados cuerpos, supuesta mente, de 20 niños que estaban de excursión por la ciudad, no tenemos reportes que nos digan o nos certifiquen esta hipótesis — el reportero siguió hablando.

Los ex campeones y campeones de las regiones, exceptuando a una, miraban las escenas que daban la pantalla, hace no mucho se enteraron de otro ataque que ocurrió ahora en Sinnoh, en Ciudad Vetusta. La noticia los tomo de sorpresa pues solo hace cuatro días que ocurrieron las tragedias de Pueblo Paleta e Isla Shamouti, que otra desgracia pasara ahora en Sinnoh los ponían mas paranoicos y más que nada aterrados de saber que otra ciudad caería ante las aves, principales culpables de todas las tragedias recientes.

Cynthia al enterarse de la noticia no dudo en ir y arreglar su equipaje, sin siquiera ver las actuales y terribles imágenes del cráter, para irse rumbo a Sinnoh. Pero Scott le aconsejo que lo mejor fuera que permaneciera en la pirámide y los ayudara a evitar más tragedias. Aunque la campeona dudo y tomo como unas dos horas convencerla, opto por quedarse, aunque no quiso salir del cuarto donde estaba por el resto del día.

— Esto ya es demasiado, debemos ir y detener a Lugia y las tres aves — explico molesto Mirto deseando partir rápido y evitar que otra desgracia ocurriera.

— Entiendo tu malestar Mirto, pero actuar precipitadamente puede hacernos perder la batalla contra quien sea el enemigo — expreso seriamente Lance.

— Esto es una mierda, debemos actuar rápido — ahora hablo Tristana quien al enterarse de la noticia no le importo mucho, pero si causo una alerta en su mente, pues su región podría correr peligro — El enemigo son esas malditas aves, detengámoslas y ya — expreso con enojo.

— ¿Y como sabemos que fueron ellas? — pregunto Maximo.

— Pues es obvio, causaron la desgracia de la Isla Shamouti y Pueblo Paleta — hablo ahora Diantha.

— Aun no sabemos si ellas causaron la tragedia en Kanto — respondió Lance — Y no sé porque siento que ellas no causaron lo de Ciudad Vetusta — volvió a decir, si algo era respetable en Lance era su experiencia y años conociendo el mundo Pokemon, solo Scott y el desaparecido Profesor Oak eran los únicos capaces de combatir con en esa sabiduría y experiencia.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedamos aquí como perfectos imbéciles a esperar que causen más bajas humanas? — expreso la campeona de Hoenn.

— Mira niña, me tienes harta, será mejor que te calles si no tienes nada que decir ¿Entendido? — le respondió Diantha cansada de la actitud de esa mocosa. La campeona observo de mala forma a la mujer, quien le regreso la mirada.

— Diantha cálmate, Tristana respetamos tu pensar pero si no tienes ideas u dar mejore opiniones por favor no digas nada, estamos en momentos críticos y el estrés nos está matando — respondió amablemente Scott quien se mantuvo sereno y callado escuchando las ideas e hipótesis de cada uno. Lo que menos deseaba era una pelea interna.

— ¿Cynthia aun no sale? — pregunto preocupado Mirto por la salud mental de la rubia.

— Debemos darle tiempo, esta con su ánimo delicado con lo ocurrido en su región, se siente culpable al no estar presente y evitar lo que paso — respondió Scott sabiendo el estado actual de Cynthia.

— ¿Qué propones hacer? — pregunto Lance buscando la sabiduría de Scott.

— Sinceramente mi buen amigo, no sé, aunque intento buscar una solución, aun quedan muchas dudas en el aire — respondió sinceramente el creador del frente de batalla — Además, no sé porque siento que esto que está pasando tiene que ver con una persona — volvió a decir Scott, llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Con quién? — hablo Anabel que todo este tiempo se mantuvo pensante sobre lo ocurrido, la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño por las horribles imágenes del vídeo y fotos. Por eso unas ojeras eran levemente notorias en su rostro.

— Es solo una corazonada, no sé quien exactamente…pero siento que una persona es causante indirectamente de lo que ocurre — respondió Scott sorprendiendo a los demás ante tal idea.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona estuviera causando esto indirectamente? Aunque una cosa era segura, las corazonadas de Scott eran de temer pues la mayoría o todas resultan ser muy ciertas, y que el sienta que una persona causa esto sin saberlo, es algo que pone la atención de todos en un mismo punto ¿Quién es esa persona?

* * *

 **Kanto, lugar desconocido.**

Cuatro días, cuatros días desde que estaban en esa cueva, lúgubre, húmeda y oscura. El Pokémon de fuego empezaba a creer que lo mejor era salir y llevar al entrenador a un Centro Pokemon, su cuerpo flaco y cara levemente pálida y mejillas igual de flacas eran un síntoma claro de hambruna total, su estomago seguro estaba auto digiriéndose para tener algo que comer, ya ni sudaba por la falta de líquidos que sufría. Charizard consciente que su amigo no se movería para nada, traía agua en hojas lo suficientemente dobladas para que el azabache bebiera un sorbo, lo malo es que solo tomaba como una cucharadita solamente y la demás se perdía en el suelo.

 **— Ash amigo, debes comer, vamos —** Charizard insistía en darle de comer al joven entrenador, quien nuevamente yacía en el suelo sin moverse.

El Pokemon volador no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de fallarle a Pikachu y que Ash muriera por causa de la depresión. Tal vez la mejor opción era llevarlo al Centro Pokemon, al menos ahí lo atenderían y le darían de comer, pero sentía miedo porque algo malo le pasase al entrenador mientras estuviera en aquel sitio. Tenía miedo que los causantes de la desgracia del joven volverían para culminar su vida. Después de todo Ash conocía a todas las enfermeras de cada Centro Pokemon y no sonaría estúpido o descabellado que alguna de ellas o quizás todas también fueran sido compradas por Giovanni, quien tal vez supuso que Ash buscaría refugio en alguno de esos sitios y al estar ahí una de ellas lo matase.

Charizard no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba seguir ocultos y esperar más tiempo, por otro lado estaba que si seguían esperando Ash no llegue a pasar al día siguiente, cosa que aterraba más al tipo fuego. Decidió salir un momento para poder respirar tranquilo, tomo asiento en una roca cercana y pensó ¿Qué pasaría si Ash muriera? ¿Acaso él sería capaz de suicidarse para seguir a su amigo? Una leve sonrisa surco el rostro reptil de Charizard, si sería capaz de ello. No sería capaz de seguir viviendo en este mundo sabiendo que su mejor amigo y los demás estaban en un mejor lugar, se iría con ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

 **— Nos iremos juntos, Ash —** expreso con dolor el volador mirando al cielo.

Unos sonidos cercanos causaron que Charizard se pusiera alerta, se coloco de pie y tomo pose defensiva, arrugo su cara y mostró sus afilados colmillos listos para morder y despedazar lo que anduviera por ahí cerca, el tipo volador miro como algo se movía entre la maleza, estaba a punto de lanzar un poderoso Lanzallamas que un Pokemon de nivel bajo al recibirlo terminaría hecho cenizas, cuando su hocico empezó a soltar leves flamas, lo que salió del arbusto hizo detener su ataque.

Dos pequeñas Teddiursas salieron de la maleza, corriendo una detrás de la otra, la de adelante iba corriendo mirando a la de atrás y la de atrás no prestaba atención a lo que tuvieran adelante. Solo se dieron cuenta del poderoso tipo fuego cuando la pequeña de adelante choco contra Charizard. La otra se detuvo de golpe, las dos miraron arriba para ver la intimidante y seria mirada de Charizard, su boca seguía soltando leves flamas como preparando un ataque. Las dos osas se asustaron mucho que salieron corriendo de ahí perdiéndose en la maleza. Charizard se relajo y se giro para tomar camino a la cueva y ver como seguía Ash.

Pero un poderoso grito o rugido se escucho, Charizard se giro para ver una molesta Ursaring con las dos pequeñas Teddiursas llorando en sus patas. Charizard supuso que ella seria la madre de esas pequeñas, no le dio importancia pero su mirada noto como la Ursaring estaba con una expresión enojada. Cosa que realmente no pintaba nada bien.

 **— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis crías?! —** rugió furiosa la madre.

 **— No les hice nada —** respondió Charizard tranquilamente, aunque esa Ursaring parecía fuerte, la experiencia en batalla de Charizard la superaba en toda la palabra.

 **— ¡Mentiroso! —** grito ella lanzándose al ataque contra el tipo volador.

Charizard reacciono a tiempo y esquivo sin mucho problemas el ataque de garra que uso la Pokemon. Pero la madre no desistió y volvió a lanzar zarpazos para intentar darle a Charizard quien esquivaba perfectamente cada ataque de esta. Los ataques de Ursaring no parecían tener ningún efecto ante un habilidoso Charizard quien no parecía esforzarse demasiado. La Ursaring lanzo una cuchillada que rozo al volador levemente.

Pero Charizard había recibido peores ataques y esa cuchillada no la sintió para nada, era momento de culminar esa batalla innecesaria, ataco a la osa con un Lanzallamas, no tan fuerte para no causar heridas de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente para que no molestara. La madre Pokemon miro el ataque venir a ella y con rapidez logro esquivar por poco el abrazador fuego, aunque su pata salió herida. Charizard pensó que con eso ella se calmaría, pero eso cambio cuando miro como la Ursaring lanzo golpes por doquier, y el volador no quería lastimar mas a la osa, con un fuerte ataque de su ala logro tumbarla y le apunto con su hocico para realizar un fuerte Lanzallamas y dejarla fuera de combate, pero se detuvo cuando miro a las dos Teddiursar colocarse delante de su madre, ambas temblorosas pero con determinación de proteger a su primogénita.

Charizard miro aquello y recordó al Gible de Ash, quien se puso frente al azabache quien ese momento estaba intentando salvar a su madre, el Pokemon dragón asustado y temblando hizo frente a un Gyarados, pero no se aparto y se mantuvo firme, aunque claro no soporto mucho y termino siendo desintegrado por un Hiperrayo del Pokemon tipo agua. Recordar aquello le causo un gran dolor ah Charizard.

El volador deshizo su ataque y miro como la Ursaring se levantaba con dificultad, cosa que preocupo a las pequeñas quienes intentaban ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Charizard miro al cielo y noto que ya se haría de noche, suspiro levemente y se acerco ante la atenta mirada de la osa y sus crías, la primera en alerta y colocando a sus dos pequeñas detrás para protegerlas.

 **— Escucha, no quise asustar a tus crías, solamente me tomaron por sorpresa —** respondió el tipo fuego mirándola seriamente **— Estas herida y lo siento, pero no me dejaste opción, si gustas pueden pasar la noche en mi cueva para que tus heridas sanen —** termino de decir el volador.

La Ursaring no sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras, pero si aquel feroz y fuerte Pokemon lo hubiera deseado, ella estaría muerta ahora, pues la fuerza y nivel entre ambos estaban con una notable diferencia. Ella podría ser una Ursaring con experiencia de sobrevivir en el bosque o criar, pero en batalla no lo era tanto pues muchas veces solo huía para no poner en riesgo sus pequeñas. La osa asintió y con ayuda de Charizard se puso de pie y fueron dentro de la cueva, las dos pequeñas crías seguían de cerca a su madre.

* * *

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de Batalla.**

El día parecía irse cada vez más rápido, al no llegar a una conclusión, todos decidieron retirarse para buscar más información. Lance quería averiguar si su fiel informante había descubierto algo, Mirto llamaría a Iris para saber si todo iba bien, Diantha tenía que insultar a sus representantes quienes insistían en que debía volver para termina la película. Tristana y Maximo fueron a dar una vuelta para calmar el ánimo de la primera. Anabel y Scott fueron con los restantes cerebros de la frontera para trazar ideas y capaz estrategias por si Hoenn sufría un ataque.

Cynthia era la única que permanecía en su cuarto, la mencionada no quiso salir en todo el día por el simple hecho de que no quería hablar con nadie, claro que si había alguien con quien deseaba hablar, pero su llamada seguía sin ser respondida por aquella persona. Soltó un suspiro pesado y miro a la ventana que daba fuera de la pirámide para ver el ambiente tranquilo, como aquella estructura podía moverse libremente, estaban en una zona boscosa pero cerca de Ciudad Portual. Y en la posición donde yacían se notaba perfectamente el mar.

La campeona pensó en tomar un baño y dar una vuelta para calmar sus ánimos y bajar el estrés que tenia más la preocupación. Se acerco a su maleta y la abrió sacando una foto que se había tomado hace un tiempo, en dicha imagen estaba ella con un sonriente entrenador con zetas en las mejillas quien sostenía la copa del campeón de Kanto, en la foto también estaban la mayoría de los amigos de Ash, y había otra foto donde estaban solo ella y ese chico de cabellera negra, la campeona le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico quien sonrojado sostenía una especie de titulo que tenia "Campeón de Kanto" escrito.

Conocer al joven Ash parecía complicado al principio, un chico tan interesante como misterioso era aquel muchacho. Simplemente intentar hablar con él era algo complicado ya que nunca se estaba en un sitio por mucho tiempo, le tomo bastante saber donde estaba y se alegro al saber que podía hablar con él. Luego de dos días ella conocía algunas cosas del joven Ash y sus locas pero emocionantes aventuras, mas que nada para conocer de ese chico quien le llamo la atención por su pasión y su corazón noble y amable, además del hecho de que nunca se rendía.

Saber que ese joven quien vivió muchas aventuras con sus amigos, Pokémon e incluso legendarios, había desaparecido le pareció realmente preocupante, desde que escucho la noticia ah intentando incansablemente contactarse con Ash, pero nunca respondía y eso le preocupada. Incluso ninguno de sus amigos le respondían o hablaban. Los pocos que tomaban la llamada solo decían "Estamos ocupados" y colgaban, ella en serio estaba extrañada por eso pues ellos siendo amigos de Ash deberían estar preocupados por él. Aunque no le tomo importancia.

— Solo espero estés bien, Ash — se dijo así misma con otro suspiro pesado, sabiendo que la ultima vez que hablaron fue en la llamada que hizo a su fiesta. Leves pero audibles golpes se oyeron tras la puerta del cuarto donde estaba, ella recordaba haberle pedido a Scott que avisara a los demás que no quería que la molestaran, otros golpes se oyeron que sacaron un bufido molesto en la campeona.

La mujer con leve molestia se fue abrir la puerta para saber quien no acato la orden que Scott les había dado, abrió la puerta y miro a Mirto. El sujeto sonreía levemente con una especie de bolsa en vano. La campeona se sorprendió levemente de verlo.

— Hola, no te vi en todo el día y sé que no saliste, debes tener hambre, traje algo de comer — hablo el Ex campeón de Unova con una sonrisa.

— Aprecio tu preocupación Mirto, pero no estoy de humor — respondió Cynthia con una leve sonrisa. Si bien estaba malhumorada, no quería tratar a un viejo colega de mala forma.

— Oye, se que estas preocupada y eso, yo también, temo que pase lo mismo en Unova, llame a Iris pero no me contesta y me preocupa eso, pensé en comer contigo para calmar los ánimos, ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos — explico su idea deseando un afirmativo de parte de la rubia.

Cynthia simplemente quería estar sola, tomar un baño y salir a respirar aire fresco luego, pero no quería hablar con nadie o siquiera intentar hacer contacto visual con alguna persona, aunque pensó que tal vez hablar un rato con Mirto no era mala idea, ella entendía que todos los que estaban ahí tenían sus preocupaciones y estrés. No podía ser egoísta y pensar en sí misma. Al final asintió y dejo entrar al hombre.

La noche ya había caído en Hoenn, las luces de la ciudad cercana a la pirámide de batalla ya estaban encendidas desde hace rato, en una habitación de aquella singular estructura, estaban dos de los entrenadores más fuertes en sus respectivas regiones: Cynthia escuchaba hablar al animado Mirto sobre sus aventuras y como entreno levemente a Iris para que fuera la actual campeona. Aunque Cynthia escuchaba lo que Mirto decía, su mente no estaba atenta a nada de ello y solo pensaba en Ash y si estaría bien, además de su región y las ganas de volver para evitar otra tragedia.

— ¿Cynthia? — llamo Mirto a la mujer quien pareció volver en sí, el Ex campeón noto como la mirada de la mujer estaba ida.

— Perdón, Mirto, es solo que…mi mente está en otras señales — respondió Cynthia con una leve sonrisa otorgando un masaje a su hombro.

— Tal vez necesitas un masaje — expreso Mirto con una sonrisa para colocarse sin aviso detrás de Cynthia — Se dar buenos masajes, tu relájate — hablo nuevamente.

La campeona estuvo a punto de negarse a tal cosa, pero Mirto hizo el acto de empezar a tocar sus hombros apretándolos suavemente, Cynthia no quería negar que necesitaba un masaje y las manos fuertes y firmes de Mirto podrían servir para que su estrés se vaya y se relaje, pero aquellas manos no eran las de Ash, quien una vez le realizo un masaje a Cynthia, ese día ella sintió una calidez que nunca sintió, incluso recordó relajarse tanto que se quedo dormida mientras el joven otorgaba el masaje a la campeona. Pero esa calidez no se sentía ahora. Aun así decidió que el hombre realizara aquel acto para por lo menos relajarse un poco.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? — pregunto repentinamente Mirto sacando de balance a Cynthia.

— Eras un idiota sin remedio, como ahora — expreso con una sonrisa leve la mujer.

— Pero así te agradaba — rió leve Mirto cambiado la zona, ahora dando el masaje en la espalda de la mujer.

El masaje continuo levemente, las manos de Mirto empezaron a calmar a Cynthia quien si bien no sentía la calidez que sintió con el entrenador de Kanto, debía admitir que el hombre sabia calmar los músculos. La manos de Mirto siguieron tocando la delicada piel de la reina o diosa de Sinnoh, sinceramente lo del masaje fue una vaga excusa para tocar la piel de la mujer. El Ex campeón miro como la mujer empezaba a "disfrutar" el masaje, tal vez podía hacer más para calmarle. Se acerco a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

La campeona sintió los susurro de Mirto, se sorprendió mucho al tener la boca del hombre cerca de su oreja ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto Cynthia escuchando como Mirto le decía que todo estará bien, que él cuidaría de ella y que no dejaría que nadie la lastime. Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la hermosa mujer quien empezó a sentir besos que bajaban por su cuello. Las manos del hombre dejaron sus hombros y bajaron hasta sus caderas, los besos siguieron presentes en el cuello de la chica quien no parecía gustarle aquello. El Ex campeón subió lentamente sus manos dejándolos bajo los firmes y grandes senos de Cynthia, cuando ella sintió eso se alejo rápidamente del hombre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — pregunto Cynthia con notorio enojo.

— Yo…lo siento Cynthia no se qué paso…me deje llevar…— intento excusarse Mirto, miro como la mujer se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

— Lárgate…— expreso la rubia con su mirada baja y con una terrible seriedad y frialdad en su voz, Mirto se acerco a ella para explicarle lo que ocurrió, pero la mujer levanto su mirada observándolo con ojos fríos — ¡QUE TE LARGUES AHORA! — grito con notable ira.

El grito de Cynthia se escucho por el pasillo. Mirto solo agacho la mirada y salió del cuarto, la puerta se cerro de un fuerte golpe cuando este culmino su salida. El ex campeón estaba en el pasillo con cara arrepentida, dio un fuerte golpe a la pared delante de él. Giro a un lado y miro a Scott, el creador simplemente negó y paso de largo perdiéndose en una esquina. Scott había ido a ver como seguía Cynthia, y saber si estaba mejor o no. Escucho una discusión y se acerco rápidamente escuchando el grito de Cynthia y luego miro a Mirto salir, solo supuso algo obvio, el hombre metió a fondo la pata.

Con la mujer, esta se había despojado de sus ropas y se fue a duchar pasando el jabón por su hermoso cuerpo, debajo de sus bellos senos, limpiando sus hombros, pasando con fuerza el jabón donde aquel hombre la había tocado y beso. Al principio acepto hablar con él y pasar un rato agradable, luego vino el masaje y bueno no estaba mal, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando ese sujeto tuvo las bolas de besarle y tocar sus senos. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Apretó sus brazos a su alrededor haciendo presión sobre aquellas senos que todo hombre estaría gustoso de probar, ella se sentía levemente sucia, muchos hombres quisieron estar con ella y aprovecharse de su pureza, pero la campeona era una fiera oculta tras esa cara de gata sumisa, hacerla enojar era terrible, muchos hombres acabaron golpeados por causa de ella. La chica nunca había tenido sexo, es mas ningún hombre la había visto desnuda. Suspiro ligeramente y dejo que el agua lavara la suciedad de su cuerpo. Tal vez podría darle su pureza a cierta persona, tal vez. Negó rápidamente a eso, su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas, seguro sería malo después de todo ella era años mayor que él. Aunque existía el dicho "Para el amor no existe edad".

Su mente recordó la sonrisa de aquel muchacho. No sabia su paradero y era la principal preocupación de su mente, aunque ahora estaba lo ocurrido en su región. El agua seguía golpeando el cuerpo de la campeona, quien se abrazo, deseando que esos brazos cálidos le apresaran y calmaran su angustia. El agua que descendía por su rostro caía junto con sus lagrimas desesperadas. Duro un rato en la ducha, hasta salir y acostarse solamente. Abrazando la almohada con fuerza.

* * *

 **Kanton, lug** **ar desconocido.**

Charizard en este momento estaba afuera hablando con una Ursaring quien se había recuperado de sus heridas, la Pokemon al entrar en la cueva se sorprendió de ver a un humano casi muerto ahí tendido, ella pensó que Charizard lo había raptado para luego comerse a ese humano, pero se calmo al explicarle que era su entrenador, ella curiosa pregunto la razón de que el volador y su entrenador estuvieran en esa cueva.

Charizard le explico todo lo que había pasado, tenía confianza en esa Ursaring, a pesar de que uno de la misma especie de la osa haya matado a uno de sus amigos fríamente, el confiaba en ella, o tal vez, solo deseaba soltar todo lo que poseía. La madre Pokemon se sorprendió y se preguntaba ¿Cómo un humano podía soportar eso? Charizard pensaba que tarde o temprano su entrenador pasaría a mejor vida. Después de todo no quería comer o beber algo y eso causaría que muriera por falta de nutrientes.

 **— Eso puede resolverse ¿sabes? —** hablo la osa sorprendiendo al tipo fuego.

 **— ¿Cómo? —** pregunto Charizard esperanzado de que pueda hacer que su amigo coma.

 **— Cuando la cría no quiere comer solo debes motivarlo a hacerlo y darle a entender que si no come morirá —** respondió la Pokemon normal.

 **— Ya lo eh intentando, le eh dicho que coma o morirá, pero no me escucha —** expreso Charizard con tristeza.

 **— Eres un pokemon, él no te entiende —** dijo esta **— debes hacerlo directamente, es más, es hora de cenar —** expreso la madre con una sonrisa para entrar a la cueva seguida de Charizard.

Ambos entraron y miraron a dos pequeñas pegadas del joven Ash, las dos pequeñas intentaban hacer que el joven reaccionara y jugara con ellas. Pero nada de lo que hacían resultaba. La madre osa les dijo a sus niñas que era hora de comer, las dos pequeñas asintieron y esperaron que su madre les diera comida, aquella Pokemon tomo dos bayas y les dio una a cada una para que comieran.

Charizard al ser carnívoro debía comer carne, aunque eso no era necesario cuando Ash lo alimentaba pues la comida Pokemon podía ser consumida por cualquier tipo y los llenaría, lamentablemente el Pokemon volador no tenia de eso y comer solo bayas, por respeto al azabache, no lo llenaba como quería. Así que atrapo a unos Magikarps y los mato rápidamente para poder comerlos y ellos no sintieran dolor. Era normal en la línea alimenticia eso lo sabia el tipo fuego, pero siempre pedía disculpas y agradecía el sacrificio de los Pokemon de agua.

La Ursaring tomo unas bayas y empezó a morderlas y masticarlas, pero no parecía tragar, en un movimiento que sorprendió a Charizard, la tipo normal giro al entrenador dejándolo boca arriba. El tipo volador miro eso y esperaba que la Pokemon no hiciera lo que él pensaba que haría. La Ursaring abrió la boca de Ash y sin previo aviso acerco la suya para tapar con su boca la del joven y soltar la comida masticada de su boca a la del humano.

Charizard escupió un hueso de Magikarp y miro aquella escena impactado, a eso se refería con hacerlo directamente. Era sabido que muchas aves realizaban dicho apto para alimentar a sus crías, pero ver aquello por parte de un Pokemon terrestre le sorprendió. Aquel acto causo que Ash volviera en sí y miro como un Pokemon se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, el joven intento oponerse pero su falta de fuerza le impedía moverse causando que otra comida masticada entrara a su boca y para no ahogarse tenía que tragarla.

Luego de hacer eso cuatro veces, la Pokemon normal dejo al azabache quien simplemente se paro rápidamente para toser fuerte luego de haber recibido aquello. La osa alzo su garra en victoria a un sorprendido Charizard, que si bien se alegro de ver al entrenador sentado y levemente mas recuperado, la forma en que la Pokrmon hizo que comiera fue muy ortodoxa.

Ash muy sorprendido seguía tosiendo, luego de recomponerse miro a su Charizard y a un Ursaring, al ver esa pokemon su sangre se heló al recordar como uno de esos osos mato a uno de sus pokemon, o más de uno. El joven intento retroceder pero sus fuerzas eran muy pocas. De pronto dos bayas cayeron frente a él, miro eso extrañamente, luego miro a la tipo normal quien con mirada seria le indicaba que se las comiera, el joven miro a su amigo de fuego quien asintió indicando que no era mala. Ash tomo las bayas y dio leves mordiscos. Sinceramente no sabía que estaba pasando, aun no encontraba asimilar el hecho de que sus Pokemon, madre y demás cercanos seres murieran terriblemente. Sus ojos de miel seguían perdidos en la nada. Incluso ni sabia porque le hizo caso a ese Pokemon. Tal vez porque su compañero alado le dijo.

El joven daba pequeños mordiscos a la baya, si bien no tenias ánimos de eso, su estomago parecía gritarle que no se detuviera y siguiera, por fortuna las bayas tenían jugo en su interior así que no solo se alimentaba, si no que también se hidrataba, luego de acabar las dos bayas, Ash se acostó nuevamente. Charizard pensó que su amigo no comería de nuevo, pero la Ursaring negó y le dijo al Pokemon de fuego que se acercara. Charizard se acerco y quedo en medio de la mirada de Ash mirándole.

Este estiró su mano y acaricio el hocico del tipo fuego, Ash pareció entender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle todo este tiempo, que comiera o moriría, sonrió muy levemente y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes prometer a su amigo que comería de ahora en adelante.

Charizard sonrió por ello y agradeció a la Pokemon quien solo asintió. Al menos su amigo se recompuso levemente, al menos.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, como las 3 am más o menos, Charizard dormía tranquilamente, igualmente la osa y sus crías descansaban. Ash dormía sin problemas. Hasta que algo lo hizo despertarse, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, como si alguien lo estuviera incitando a que abriera los ojos.

El entrenador abrió sus pesados y cansados ojos, se giro con poca fuerza y miro algo increíble, en la entrada de la cueva que era apenas iluminada por la llama de Charizard y la luna, estaba una figura que él reconocía bien, una figura que siempre estuvo a su lado y que siempre lo cuido.

— ¿Mamá? — pregunto Ash apoyándose en sus débiles brazos.

Efectivamente frente a la cueva estaba la imagen de Delia Ketchum, la mujer vestida con sus normales ropajes miraba a su retoño con una delicada pero acogedora sonrisa. Esta asintió levemente ante la pregunta de su hijo.

 _— Ash…—_ la voz dulce y delicada de la mujer llamo al mencionado que se empezó arrastrar.

— Ma…má…— decía levemente Ash, su voz baja no lograba despertar a los Pokemon dormidos a su alrededor.

 _— Ven…Ash…—_ dijo su madre empezando alejarse.

— No, mamá…espera…— como pudo el joven se puso de pie y empezó caminar.

El joven Ketchum empezó a seguir a la imagen de su madre quien solo le daba la espalda, el chico llamaba a la mujer a cada rato pero ella no respondía, él simplemente seguía a la mujer sin ver por donde caminaba tropezándose y cayendo a cada momento, pero se ponía de pie y seguía adelante, deseaba estar con la mujer, deseaba sentir los cálidos brazos de su madre, sentir su calor.

La mujer "camino" y se detuvo en un sitio, ella se giro y con una sonrisa miraba al muchacho. Ash se detuvo y miro a su amada madre quien le sonreía. De pronto algo extraño pasó, detrás de la mujer aparecieron todos sus Pokemon, incluso el profesor Oak estaba ahí, entre ellos su amigo Brock. Ash miro esto y una sonrisa se mostró en su cansado y flaco rostro.

 _— Aquí estamos todos, mi bebe —_ hablo la mujer con una sonrisa _— Ven con nosotros Ash…mi amado hijo…—_ la mujer abrió sus brazos esperando que su hijo corriera a ellos.

Ash estaba a punto de ir corriendo donde su madre, la abrazaría fuerte, muy fuerte, pero se acordó de Charizard, debía decirle, su madre y amigos seguían vivos, debía decirle eso con una gran sonrisa. Le pidió paciencia a su madre para ir por el tipo fuego. Pero miro a una sonriente Bayleef quien con látigo cepa "tomo" los hombros de Ash. La Pokemon empezó a "jalar" al azabache quien "sintió" la fuerza de la tipo planta que estaba feliz de verlo. Eso pensaba él.

 _— El puede esperar, Ash, ven con nosotros….ven…—_ seguía diciendo su madre mientras la tipo planta seguía "atrayendo" al Ketchum.

Ash asintió y pensó en decirle a Charizard luego de abrazar a su madre, empezó a caminar lentamente pues sus fuerzas ya no estaban para correr o caminar rápido, cada paso lo acercaba a su apreciada madre, la mujer seguía con los brazos abiertos esperando a su hijo y Ash estaba deseando abrazar a su madre como nunca.

De forma inesperada, unas fuertes extremidades lo tomaron de sorpresa y lo pegaron al cuerpo de algo. El Ketchum sintió eso y noto su espalda chocar con algo blando pero a la vez robusto, giro levemente su rostro para ver a su amigo de fuego abrazarlo a su ser. Ash se alegro de verlo y tal vez pensó que ese fuerte agarre era que estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos. Ash intento zafarse pero Charizard se lo impedía.

— Charizard, amigo, suéltame y vamos con los demás — expreso Ash con una sonrisa a su amigo quien estaba muy serio — Vamos Charizard suéltame — volvió a decir Ash intentando nuevamente zafarse.

Charizard parecía una estatua que no se movía para nada. El Pokemon de fuego no reaccionaba a las quejas de su entrenador o al forcejo, obvio que la fuerza entre ambos era notoria. Mas con un Ash que no tenía nada de fuerza.

 _— Ash…—_ el entrenador escucho la voz de su madre y la miro, esta sonreía tristemente _— Cuídate mucho…mi bebe…Siempre estaré contigo —_ la mujer se giro y le dio la espalda a su retoño. Bayleef soltó su "agarre" y con cara triste siguió a la dama. Los demás que estaban detrás tambien le dieron la espalda y empezaron a irse alejándose de la vista de Ash.

— ¡NO! — grito Ash intentando hacer más esfuerzo por zafarse — ¡DEJAME IR CHARIZARD! — gritaba con fuerza causando que la tranquilidad de la noche se fuera por los gritos de una persona — ¡DEJAME IR CON ELLA, CHARIZARD, DEJAME IR CON MI MAMÁ! — seguía gritando Ash, pero sus gritos no afectaban a su Pokemon de fuego quien apretó sus dientes y con lagrimas a punto de salir empezó a soltar fuertes rugidos que en conjunto con los gritos de Ash realizaban una melodía triste y sufrida — ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — grito mas fuerte mientras que Charizard rugía con fuerza e intenso dolor.

La oscuridad de la noche y su tranquilidad fueron destruidas por gritos de dolor provenientes de aquel débil chico y su fiel amigo pokemon, ambos soltando gritos de sufrimiento que solo ellos podían sentir. La luna que momentáneamente se había ocultado salió nuevamente, su brillo causo que se viera aquello cegado por la oscuridad

A un solo paso, a un mísero y doloroso paso estaba un acantilado sin fondo por la negruzca capa que cubría su caída interminable. A un solo paso Ash estaba de reunirse con su amada madre y amigos. Solo bastaba uno.

Un solo pasó.

 **Continuara  
 **Fin del capitulo 2****


	4. Batalla en Portual

**Capitulo 3**

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de batalla.**

El quinto día había llegado a la región de Hoenn, y en el ya conocido lugar donde se quedaba el séptimo cerebro de la frontera, se llevaba a cabo la reunión diaria de los campeones y Ex campeones de cada región conocida. Desde la tragedia ocurrida en Pueblo Paleta, la Isla y ahora Ciudad Vetusta. Las cosas se habían complicado muchos más con respeto a las dudas y preguntas que atormentaban a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación donde se empezaron a realizar dichas reuniones. Aunque la crisis que se estaba llevando ahora era sinónimo de alerta, las demás regiones, exceptuando a Kanto y Sinnoh, se mantenían ignorantes a lo que ah pasado, al no haber sido víctimas de un ataque, aun, en una de sus ciudades o región, no veían el peligro que el mundo estaba pasando.

Aunque dejando ese tema ligeramente de lado, una tensión terrible se podía sentir en la sala de reuniones, aquella atmósfera se debía a la fuerte y fría mirada de la campeona actual eh invicta de Sinnoh, Cynthia. Quien no dejaba de estar con sus brazos cruzados mirando a la nada con sus hermosos ojos helados. Mientras que Mirto mantenía la cara baja con miedo de decir alguna palabra que pueda causar más enojo en la rubia. Scott, conocedor de porque aquella situación, prefiero callar como buena tumba y no decir nada al respeto, conocía bien a la campeona y sabia que su humor estaba por los suelos y algún comentario erróneo o mal dado podía despertar la fiera que nadie jamás había conocido.

Mientras los demás campeones y Ex campeones no lograban comprender mucho la situación, y el único que se daba una ligera idea era Lance, y era porque ya conocía esas expresiones tanto de Cynthia como de Mirto y sabia que este ultimo la había cagado bastante bien, igual no prefiero meterse en donde no lo llaman pues el campeón sabía perfectamente que una mujer con mal humor era una bomba que podía detonar hasta con el rose de una pluma.

— ¿Y bien? — la primera en hablar fue la joven campeona, Tristana — ¿Nos quedaremos como idiotas callados o buscaremos una solución a este problema? — expreso con molestia de seguir en aquel lugar queriendo ya irse para poder hacer lo que le diera la gana. Aunque su idea principal era evitar que los legendarios buscaran atacar su región.

A pesar de que las palabras de la chica fueron ácidas y serias, igualmente tenia la razón y eso nadie lo negaba, los problemas personales pueden esperar, se debía solucionar esta complejidad de una vez por todas. Pero la verdadera pregunta era esa ¿Cómo resolver tal situación?

— Mi investigador aun no consigue nada que logre relacionar a las Aves legendarias y Lugia con el ataque sufrido a Ciudad Vetusta, lo que puede significar que ellas no causaron tal desgracia — el siguiente en hablar fue Lance con su tono serio y tranquilo, aunque también se notaba el disgusto en su voz debido a la información que obtuvo.

— Nos estamos enfrentando a un gran dilema, Lugia junto con las tres aves causan un repentino ataque a la isla, aun así no se relacionan con la desaparición de Pueblo Paleta y con el ataque a Vetusta, lo que nos dicta que esos legendarios no tuvieron participación en dichos eventos — expreso Anabel con amargura deseando encontrar la respuesta a este rompecabezas. Incluso ella, conocida por su habilidad comunicativa con los Pokémon, se encontraba en un cruce con miles de direcciones.

— Lo poco que sabemos, es que los recientes ataques a cada lugar sucedieron después de que Pueblo Paleta desapareciera — siguió Scott — Eso me trae mucha curiosidad eh intriga, porque o bien los causantes de todo esto empezaron ahí, o bien algo en ese pueblo existía, que al desaparecer junto con este, empezó a causar tales tragedias, o mejor dicho, la ira de los legendarios — saco su hipótesis que tenia puntos fuertes y razonables.

— Eso podría explicar porque las aves y el guardián del mar actúan de esa forma, y lo más raro es que después de que hundieron la isla no se les ah vuelto a ver — explico Lance ya que no ah tenido ningún otro reporte de los legendarios alados.

— Aunque la razón para ello ¿Cual sería? — hablo Maximo — ¿Cuál sería el objeto tan significativo que causo que los legendarios causaran tales actos? — pregunto tanto para él como los demás, intentando buscar la respuesta que bien sabia ninguno de ahí poseía.

— Esa es la duda, no podemos asegurar que fue lo que causaron esas reacciones en los legendarios, que desaparezca un pueblo no puede causarles tanto enojo ¿O sí? —fue la duda de Mirto quien volvió a retomar una expresión seria.

— Tal vez la desaparición del pueblo no fue la causa de su enojo como bien dijo Scott, algo oculto debía haber en dicho lugar que causara furia en las aves al este haberse esfumado — apoyo la opinion de Scott el domador de dragones.

— La pregunta seria ¿Qué era eso oculto? — se preguntaba la joven psíquica. La realidad es que ninguno ahí llegaría a obtener una respuesta segura o cercana. Pueblo Paleta jamas fue un lugar destacable, se denominaría más como una simple zona rural con un bello paisaje. Lo más llamativo que poseía era la vivencia del Profesor más reconocido y experimentado de las regiones. Y al más reciente y nuevo campeón de Kanto.

— Tal vez…— Scott, quien tenía sus codos apoyados en la mesa y con sus dedos entrelazados tapando su boca, hablo con tono serio — Tenia esta idea desde hace dos días, pero no quería pensar que tuvieran relación…— explicaba mas para sí mismo que para los demás presentes quienes se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del hombre bajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Maximo curioso por las palabras del hombre.

— Esto podía sonar raro…no lo sé — Scott tomo su cabeza con ambas manos queriendo que la idea no fuera cierta.

— Scott, necesitamos saber lo que piensas, el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos — le pidió amablemente Anabel intentando que el creador del frente escupiera sus dudas y preocupaciones.

— Te equivocas, Anabel, el destino del mundo jamás estuvo en nuestras manos — le respondió Scott seriamente — No quería pensar en las posibilidades, pero solo conozco un tipo de Pokémon que tiene el poder de causar desgracia en cada región, y esos son los legendarios — explicaba el hombre, aunque eso no sorprendió a ningún presente.

— Estamos conscientes de eso, Scott, los únicos capaces de lograr destruir ciudades y capaz regiones son legendarios, incluso el mundo podía ser destruido por algunos de ellos — expreso Mirto con leve molestia de que todo ese pensar de Scott fuera solo aquella especulación.

— No entiendes, Mirto, comprende mis palabras, solo legendarios poseen la fuerza y poder de causar catástrofes en cada región ¿Comprendes lo que digo? — volvió a decir Scott ligeramente molesto del nulo pensar del hombre de pelo rojizo largo.

Ninguno ahí podía darse una idea de lo que el creador intentaba decirles, al parecer ese acertijo que Scott les dio fue bueno pues ningún presente pareció haberlo descifrado de forma rápida. Era completamente obvio que solo legendarios causarían daños severos a ciudades y regiones, y por eso las aves legendarias estaban en la lista principal, junto con Lugia, como culpables de las tres recientes tragedias. Aunque la tercera mas reciente no parecía tener relación alguna con las anteriores, como si otro ser lo fuese causado. La pieza del acertijo otorgado por el hombre bajo pro fin fue encajada en la mente de los demás.

— No puede ser…— fueron las nerviosas y temerosas palabras de Lance quien pareció haber comprendido todo — Eso quiere decir…— su garganta no parecía querer soltar las palabras que no solo marcarían a los presentes de esa sala, también el destino del mundo entero.

— Las aves no causaron la destrucción de Vetusta — retomo nuevamente Scott la palabra — Fueron otros legendarios…— termino las palabras que Lance no se atrevió a comentar. Tal vez por el temor, o posiblemente porque no deseaba creer lo que su mente dedujo.

Aquellas tres palabras bastaron para dejar asombrados a todos los presentes, era algo mas ilógico aun que otros legendarios hayan atacado Vetusta, pero no imposible, tomando cada pista y opción, además del hecho de que Lance informo que no existe alguna pista que relacione a las aves o Lugia con el ataque a esa ciudad, no era descabellado pensar que otros legendarios causaron tal desgracia, ahora solo existían dos preguntas importantes ¿En verdad fueron otros legendarios? Si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué razón?

Los reunidos ahí intentaba reunir o combinar las piezas de este casi imposible rompecabezas, era probable, pero a la vez tan improbable, o Arceus, si solo les dieras una pista a sus cansados cerebros de qué demonios está pasando. Las plegarias a un dios suelen ser tomadas como tontas o innecesarias pues jamás responden a ellas. Pero esta vez Arceus si daría una respuesta clara.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de un golpe llamando la atención de todos los reunidos en ella, quienes giraron su vista a donde estaba la puerta mirando en la entrada una agitada y sudada Greta, la chica líder del Dojo de batalla seguía con su vestimenta igual, solamente se demostraba el cambio físico en su pecho más notorio y su pelo ligeramente más largo. La mencionada respiraba fuertemente apoyándose del marco, Anabel como su buena amiga fue corriendo para ayudarle.

— ¡Greta! — grito la chica de pelo purpura ayudando a la de pelo rubio — ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué llegaste así?! — fueron las preocupadas preguntas de la líder del frente de batalla.

— A…Anabel…— intenta articular la chica pero su aliento apenas se recuperaba de la maratón que realizo.

Aunque esto podía sonar raro puesto que ella entrenaba duramente en su Dojo, verla así de agotada significaba que debió haber corrido muy lejos. La razón era que Greta el día anterior había decidido ir a Ciudad Portual, debido a la cercanía que poseía con la Pirámide, para realizar algunas compras. La chica había venido corriendo desde la ciudad hasta llegar hasta la pirámide para dar una terrible noticia.

— Relájate, Greta, respira y dinos que pasa — Hablo ahora Scott calmando a la chica quien al fin se calmo un poco y recupero el aliento.

— No pensé en que fuera real lo que vi…pero si lo fue…Anabel, Scott — expreso Greta mirándolos con leve temor — Ellos…ellos estas destruyendo todo…— revelo la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes de un repentino ataque.

— ¿Quiénes Greta? — pregunto el creador esperando que sus pensares fuesen erróneos.

— El trió legendario…— soltó la integrante del frente sorprendiendo más aun a los presentes — Ellos están destruyendo…Ciudad Portual…— volvió a decir Greta aun temblando de haber presenciado la llegada de tales seres.

— ¿Las aves legendarias y Lugia están aquí? — pregunto Maximo con notoria preocupación de que aquellos legendarios hayan salido de su escondite.

— No…Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza…ellos están destruyendo la ciudad — respondió la chica.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos los que oyeron eso, la hipótesis de Scott se volvió real. Seguramente tal cosa estaría siendo trasmitida por televisión, sin perder tiempo encendieron la pantalla que yacía en la sala para observar las recientes noticias.

— ¡Esto es increíble, muy increíble, el trió legendario de Hoenn está acabando con Ciudad Portual, no sabemos la razón de porque están haciendo esto, realmente es algo escalofriante de ver! — el reportero en la zona de ataque daba las noticias mientras la cámara filmaba.

Los tres poderosos legendarios atacaban la ciudad desde todos los ángulos creando un horrible escenario de destrucción. Rayquaza lanzaba sus poderosos rayos mientras surcaba el cielo cubierto de nubes y relámpagos, Groudon pisaba los edificios y lanzaba sus poderosas llamas carbonizando a cada persona que estuviera en el camino, Kyogre lanzaba poderosas olas sobre otros lugares causando que los Tsunamis al regresar trajeran consigo personas que terminaban siendo despedazados por Sharpedos. El reportero y el camarógrafo estaban tan centrados en la noticia que no notaron la cercanía que estaban generando con el tipo tierra. El legendario de fuego sin pudor alguno levanto su pata y la coloco sobre aquellos desafortunados quienes por el miedo no pudieron moverse, las últimas imágenes que grabo la cámara fueron el gigantesco pie de Groudon descendiendo hacia ellos. Quedando ahora una señal borrosa.

Los espectadores estabas básicamente de piedra ante tales imágenes, Greta tenía razón, el trió legendario de Hoenn estaba destruyendo Portual, debían actuar rápido si querían evitar que otra ciudad fuera reducida a escombros. Todos los presentes, exceptuando a una, se miraron a las caras y asintieron. Saliendo rápidamente de aquella sala de reuniones y fueron directo afuera de la pirámide.

Justamente al salir, y debido a la posición de la Pirámide, observaban como la Ciudad poseía una gran nube tormentosa, notándose a los tres legendarios realizando sus ataques contra esta causando explosiones y mayores daños. El recorrido de aquellos más fuertes de las regiones para enfrentar a tales seres empezó.

— ¡Estos es una locura! — expreso con molestia Mirto corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

— Legendarios atacando ciudades sin razón, sinceramente pienso que no es algo lógico — Fueron las palabras de Máximo siguiendo de cerca al hombre.

— En estos momentos no podemos pensar en lógica u hipótesis, debemos detener al trió legendario — explico Lance igualmente siguiendo a los dos. Un poco más detrásiban los demás, aunque la más adelantada era Cynthia demostrando que poseía entrenamiento físico.

Posiblemente por la desesperación olvidaron usar a Pokémon voladores para llegar mucho más rápido, pero la distancia tampoco es que fuese tan alta. La idea ahora era simplemente detener aquellos poderosos Pokémon, aunque claro, estaban plenamente consciente que no seria sencillo.

Con todo el ajetreo causado ninguno noto la ausencia de cierta pelinegra quien al saber la noticia no perdió tiempo y salió de la Pirámide para dejar salir a su Pokemon dragón, se subió a su poderoso Salamence para tomar rumbo al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo todo, Portual. La velocidad del Pokemon dragón era alta que le tomo un instante llegar al lugar donde se realizaba el ataque.

— ¡Malditos legendarios! — gritaba con fuerza la chica — ¡Cometieron un error al venir atacar esta ciudad! — seguía gritando la chica, mirando los destrozos que estaban causando el trió de Hoenn. Esto incremento su rabia, ella podría ser problemática y rebelde, pero apreciaba mucho su región, y no permitiría que nadie causara daños en esta.

Tristana observo a Groudon destruyendo algunas casas que no hace mucho habían sido construidas para que más personas pudieran vivir en la ciudad. La mujer pudo notar como varias personas eran quemadas por la poderosa llamarada del Pokemon legendario. Aquello solo hizo enojar más a la campeona.

La chica no perdió tiempo y fue directo al Pokemon tierra con Salamence dispuesto atacarle, el poderosos Groudon no estaba atento a ningún enemigo que pudiera hacerle frente, después de todo tenía confianza en que nadie se atrevería atacarle. Aunque su ego pagaria un pequeño precio por tales ideas, ya que esa confianza le costó recibir un poderosos Cabezazo Zen que si bien lo hirió de forma insignificante, lo tambaleo a un lado.

— ¡Toma eso maldito! — expreso con alegría por el impacto — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — dijo ahora con asombro al ver un poderoso rayo amarillo vía darle a ella y su compañero — ¡Salamence a la izquierda! — grito con desespero.

Por fortuna el Pokemon dragón acato la orden de su ama rápidamente y logro evitar el poderoso ataque que hizo contacto con la tierra, al hacer esto una gran explosión se produjo que devasto edificios apenas en proceso de construcción. Tristana suspiro aliviada por haber salido viva, aunque su enojo creció al ver el daño que Rayquaza había causado.

La chica se concentro tanto en el Pokemon volador que no recordó que tenia a un enojado Groudon cerca suyo, quien se enfado por el simple hecho que una humana junto con un Pokemon de nivel bajo osaran atacarlo. El tipo tierra con furia abrió sus fauces en dirección a la chica dispuesto atacarla. Una poderosa llamarada fue lanzada a una distraída Tristana quien al notarlo era demasiado tarde e impactaría con ella. La campeona era capaz de sentir el intenso calor incluso cuando aquellas llamas estaban a una distancia alejada. El ataque estaba a punto de darle, pero antes de que este llegara a su destino un poderoso Hiperrayo choco contra la técnica causando una explosión y onda de choque que zarandeo a la chica de cabello negro. Pero al menos logro salir viva.

— Esta niña me da dolor de cabeza — expreso con leve fastidio Maximo algo agitado por la corrida, delante de este estaba su poderoso Metagross quien salvo a penas a la joven.

— Una terca sin duda, no puedo creer que te dejaras ganar por ella — expreso igual con leve fastidio Diantha, su Gardevoir estaba a un lado suyo preparada para el duelo.

— Sea como sea, me sorprende que haya decidido enfrentar sola a estos tres legendarios — hablo Mirto con su Volcarona volando a su costado.

— Igual demuestra su inmadurez al querer luchar sola contra tan poderosos seres — la siguiente en hablar fue Anabel con Alakazam detrás de ella.

— Dejen que haga lo que quiera…igual capaz termine aprendiendo algo — el tono de molestia de Cynthia demostraba su desagrado por la joven campeona, mientras Garchomp yacía a su lado.

— Omitan sus opiniones para después, debemos frenar a los legendarios — Scott fue la voz de la razón, detrás suyo estaba un poderoso Tyranitar que se notaba notablemente entrenado.

— Opino lo mismo — dio la razón Lance con su experimentado Dragonite listo para la batalla.

— ¡¿Van a seguir hablando estupideces o me van ayudar?! — gritaba furiosa Tristana recibiendo rayos, llamaradas eh incluso Hidro bombas de parte del trío de Hoenn. Mientras su Salamence como podía esquivaba cada ataque.

Los demás asintieron y dieron las órdenes a sus compañeros para que empezaran la batalla, separándose de manera estratégica fueron contra los tres legendarios. Scott, Cynthia y Mirto fueron en contra de Groudon. Maximo y Lance al tener tipos voladores optaron por hacerle frente al poderoso Rayquaza junto a Tristana. Diantha y Anabel fueron en contra del pokemon acuático Kyogre quien tenía leve ventaja al estar en el mar y no poder recibir ataques físicos, aun así eso no detendría a las dos poderosas mujeres y sus pokemon. El combate había iniciado.

* * *

 **Batalla ígnea**

Los Pokémon se lanzaron al ataque recibiendo las órdenes de sus entrenadores para hacerle frente al poderoso legendario de tierra. Groudon rugió furioso y lanzo su poderoso lanzallamas contra los enemigos. Garchomp esquivo de forma ágil el ataque del tipo tierra, una orden de su entrenadora le hizo usar triturar, el Pokemon dragón fue directo contra Groudon clavando sus afilados colmillos en el Pokemon de tierra causando que este gritara de dolor, pero aun así no basto para generar un daño notorio, pues Groudon le dio un zarpazo a Garchomp quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y salió volando directo a unos escombros.

Aprovechando la distracción de Garchomp, Mirto le ordeno a su Volcarona usar un poderoso rayo solar, a causa de la Habilidad sequía de Groudon, no era necesario cargar la luz del sol, un poderoso rayo solar salió disparado de la polilla en un instante. El ataque iba directamente contra Groudon, lastimosamente el tipo tierra también era astuto y lanzo el mismo ataque causando que dos rayos solares impactaran entre sí. La onda de choque causada por ambas técnicas causo que algunas casas cercanas, que aun se mantenían en pie, se vinieran abajo. Ambos Pokemon hacían su mayor esfuerzo para poder vencer a la técnica del otro. Pero la diferencia de poder era notoria y Volcarona empezaba a perder terreno cosa que alerto a Mirto.

Scott no tardo en unirse al combate y ordeno a su compañero usar Hiperrayo en la técnica de Mirto para darle más poder, el Tyranitar obedeció y disparo el ataque que se veía poderoso. Ambos ataques se combinaron y dieron paso a una poderosa y devastadora técnica que ya casi disipaba el rayo solar de Groudon. El Pokemon de tierra sabía que su ataque cedería muy pronto, subiendo su descomunal pata piso fuertemente el suelo, la onda causada podía considerarse un terremoto de nivel 10, pero la técnica usada era fisura, tanto Scott como Mirto miraron eso sabiendo que ese ataque afectaría mas a Tyranitar. El ataque no daño tanto al Pokemon de roca pero hizo que se desequilibrara y causo que el Hiperrayo dejara de dar apoyo al rayo solar, Groudon aprovecho esto y combino su ataque con una poderosa llamarada que termino por disipar el ataque de Volcarona dándole tanto al tipo Bicho como al tipo siniestro causando una poderosa explosión que dejo ambos bastante heridos.

Garchomp se recupero del zarpazo y fue nuevamente contra el Pokemon de su mismo tipo, Cynthia sabia la debilidad de Groudon como toda entrenadora experimentada, le ordeno a su compañero usar Surf, aunque sabía que debido a la habilidad sequía este no haría mucho daño. El Pokemon obedeció y una gigantesca ola apareció detrás de este para ir directo contra Groudon quien recibió el ataque de lleno pues su tamaño y velocidad causaban que le fuera imposible esquivar ese movimiento. Aunque fue bastante efectivo, el Pokemon de tierra todavía tenía bastante vitalidad, debían hacer un ataque más poderoso que terminara de acabarlo.

Aunque el tipo tierra sorprendió cuando un potente Pulso Dragón surgió de sus fauces hacia un Garchomp quien no espero tal ataque. Recibiendo de yendo el movimiento efectivo contra su ser. El impacto genero una explosión que hizo volar al tipo dragón cerca de su dueña.

— ¡Garchomp! — grito Cynthia yendo al lado de su Pokémon — ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupada.

— Gar — le respondió con tono algo adolorido su Pokémon, pero afirmando que aun podía luchar. Cynthia asintió y miro al poderoso Pokémon lanzar un fuerte rugido hacia ellos.

— Debemos acabarlo rápidamente, nuestros Pokemon no son tan fuertes contra este legendario — explico Scott consciente de que aunque Tyranitar sigue luchando se debía que habían dos pokemon fuertes apoyándolo.

— Tienes razón, el hecho de que sigamos luchando contra él se debe a que somos tres contra uno — razono igual Cynthia reconociendo que sola no hubiera podido hacer mucho ni usando a su equipo completo.

— Entonces debemos usar un ataque combinado como el de antes, pero debemos tener cuidado y usarlo en el momento justo ya que si fallamos, acabo todo — explico Mirto la idea.

Los tres asintieron eh idearon una estrategia rápida para terminar la batalla o al menos dejar suficientemente débil al legendario para generar su retirada. Scott fue el primero en ordenar a su ya recuperado Tyranitar usar rayo de hielo sabiendo lo eficaz que este ataque era contra los tipo tierra, pero Groudon contraataco usando llamarada para que una leve neblina se formara. Garchomp aprovechando su velocidad se acerco rápidamente contra el Pokemon colosal para darle una poderosa garra dragón que le causo daño al legendario, la siguiente en lanzar su ataque fue Volcarona que aprovechando la pequeña niebla preparo un rayo solar que fue directo contra Groudon quien también recibió el ataque de lleno causándole un daño más grande y tremendo.

— ¡Ahora! — gritaron los tres ordenando usar sus ataques más poderosos a sus Pokémon.

Garchomp junto con Tyranitar cargaron un poderoso Pulso Dragón mientras Volcarona preparo otro rayo solar, los tres lanzaron sus ataques combinándolos en uno solo. El poderoso ataque tomo la forma monstruosa de un Dragón brillante de tono morado y verde, aunque eso no se notaba mucho pues tenía distinto colores haciendo el ataque no solo increíblemente poderoso, también hermoso. El ataque incluso abrió sus fauces para engullir al legendario que miraba el potente y mortal ataque a punto de darle.

— ¡Dragón solar! — gritaron los tres entrenadores al mismo tiempo su ataque en conjunto.

El increíble movimiento dio de lleno contra el Pokemon tierra legendario, el poder del ataque causo una descomunal explosión que arraso con la zona donde estaba Groudon. Las pocas casas que seguían aun vivas fueron pulverizadas o destruidas. Los tres Pokemon tuvieron que poner sus cuerpos como escudos para proteger a sus camaradas de piedras u escombros que pudieran herirles.

Luego de la explosión, una gran humera se vio y no había rastro alguno del legendario. El polvo acumulado impedía la vista de todo por el momento, las tres personas y sus Pokémon estaban expectantes de cualquier cosa, sabían que ese ataque podía matar a muchos Pokémon y noquear a poderosos. Pero al ser un legendario lo dejaría gravemente herido o inconsciente, y eso era lo que esperaban ver. A un Groudon totalmente debilitado. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Groudon no se encontraba ahí, la polvera que se había creado al fin se disipo dejando visible la zona de explosión, donde no había nada, se suponía que el legendario se encontraría herido bajo escombros, pero no había rastro de este. Más los agudos ojos de Scott tras esas gafas notaron algo que le dejo helado. Un inmenso agujero ¿Acaso el Pokémon se había enterrado? Si fue así, su ataque no le afecto.

— No puede ser — expreso el hombre con frustración.

De repente un poderoso temblor se sintió, la poderosa sacudida hacia que las tres personas tuvieran que aferrarse de sus Pokemon para no caer, aunque los otros tres Pokemon también debían mantenerse en pie como podían. El suelo cerca de ellos empezó agrietarse dando una mala señal. Scott grito salir rápidamente del lugar a los demás, Garchomp tomo a Cynthia y empezó a correr de maner veloz entre las piedras saltando sobre ellas incluso, Tyranitar hizo lo mismo y tomo a Scott para irse de ahí, Mirto por otro lado debía irse corriendo seguido de su Volcarona.

Por fortuna se alejaron lo suficiente solo para ver como pilares de roca de un tono rojo salía del suelo por todos lados alrededor de donde ocurrió la gran explosión. Los pilares se iban expandiendo mas hasta que dejaron de salir, la tierra empezó a tornarse roja en el mismo sitio derritiéndose debido al intenso y repentino calor que empezó en esta. Scott, Cynthia y Mirto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y juraban que Groudon estaría noqueado con ese ataque combinado, pero parece que se habían equivocado, igualmente sabían que el Pokemon tierra legendario estaría gravemente herido, o eso les gustaría creer.

Una poderosa erupción se hizo presente en la zona de la explosión, las gotas de magma y rocas en llamas salieron disparadas a cada lado. Los humanos se refugiaron bajo un muro de concreto para no verse afectado por las gotas de magma que caían. La erupción sorprendió a las tres personas quienes no entendían que pasaba, de pronto entre el magma que salía a chorros se vieron unos ojos amarillos que mostraban mucha ira y sobre todo, poder. Groudon lanzo un poderoso rugido y abrió sus grandes y devastadoras extremidades disipando el magma que estaba a su alrededor. Pero detrás de él otra erupción ocurrió, aunque eso no era lo que dejo en shock tanto a los humanos como Pokemon que combatían contra el tipo tierra, lo más impactante fue verlo de una forma completamente distinta, una forma que jamás habían visto.

Groudon primigenio, había despertado.

* * *

 **Batalla Marina**

Diantha y Anabel sabían que sus dos Pokémon no serian tan fuertes para poder vencer fácilmente al legendario acuático de Kyogre, debían crear y pensar estrategias que pudieran servir tanto de distracción para atacar mejor, como para la defensa de los poderosos ataques del tipo agua. Estaban conscientes que sus ataques de tipo físico no servirían contra el Pokemon legendario de agua quien fácilmente podía irse bajo las profundidades del mar para evitarlos.

Diantha fue la primera en ordenar un ataque pidiéndole a su amiga usar hoja mágica, ataque que obviamente era efectivo contra Kyogre, pero como bien se sabía el Pokemon se hundió bajo el agua evitando el ataque y generando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la campeona y actriz famosa de Kalos, debían pensar una forma de evitar eso.

Anabel mientras intentaba comunicarse telepáticamente con Kyogre para preguntarle la razón de su repentino ataque, pero era completamente inútil, la mente del Pokemon marino parecía no tener vida alguna, lo único que sentía era un odio enorme hacia los humanos, aberración y más que nada dolor por alguna extraña razón ¿Acaso alguien lastimo a los legendarios? Sin saber cómo evitar una pelea innecesaria no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a Diantha a pelear contra el tipo agua.

Anabel también sabía que Kyogre podía fácilmente evitar sus ataques al hundirse en el mar, una gran ventaja para el acuático, pero ella tenía una idea que podía funcionar, aun así sabia que hacerlo ahora haría que la misma hazaña que paso con Diantha ocurriese y el Pokemon se hunda. Debía ser un ataque que el legendario no se viera venir. Anabel ordeno a su Alakazam usar Psicorrayo. Si bien el ataque no le haría daño grave o llamativo al acuático, serviría para distraerlo un poco. Aunque Kyogre volvió a hundirse en el agua para disgusto de las dos chicas.

Diantha ordeno a su amiga usar hipnosis para intentar dormir al poderoso legendario, pero como bien hizo antes volvió a hundirse para evitar el movimiento, tanto la campeona como la cerebro de la frontera estaban cansadas de que el acuático prácticamente jugara con ellas al escondite, Kyogre volvió a emerger del mar y lanzo un poderoso Hidropulso que fue contra Gardevoir quien por su gran experiencia en combate logro esquivar el ataque facilmente. Por fortuna el ataque no le dio a ninguno de los dos, ya que Kyogre tenía la habilidad llovizna que estaba causando la actual lluvia en esa zona de la ciudad, puesto que en otra zona había mucho sol y en otra solo relámpagos, y gracias a dicha habilidad sus ataques tipo agua eran mas poderosos.

La lider de la frontera puso en curso su plan y ordeno a su Alakazam usar Psicocarga para distraer ligeramente a Kyogre, esta vez el Pokemon de agua no se oculto y recibió el ataque, no le hizo daño alguno, parecía que se burlaba de los "débiles" ataques lanzando por los dos tipos psíquicos. Kyogre lanzo una poderosa Hidro bomba ha ambos Pokemon quienes esquivaron por los pelos el devastador ataque de agua.

Alakazam se movió al costado y lanzo nuevamente una Psicocarga que volvió a dar de lleno en el Pokemon legendario, aunque seguía sin generar un daño notorio. Kyogre se giro a donde estaba Alakazam y le lanzo un Hidropulso que esta vez no pudo ser evitado por el tipo psíquico. El ataque fue poderoso y mando a volar al Pokemon contra unos escombros generándole un buen daño.

A pesar del impacto y el daño que había recibido, Alakazam había logrado hacer parte del plan, su distracción logro hacer que Gardevoir pudiera realizar su ataque el cual fue Onda voltio, por fortuna y por la distracción el movimiento dio de lleno en el Pokemon de agua dejándolo paralizado.

— Funciono, veamos si ahora puedes esquivarnos — chillo de alegría Anabel observando a su amigo recuperado — ¡Alakazam, usa Electrocañón! — ordeno la cerebro de la frontera.

— ¡Gardevoir Atacamos también, usa Rayo! — ordeno la campeona de Kalos.

Ambos pokemon cargaron sus ataques para poder usarlos, Alakazam primero uso el Electrocañón dirigiéndolo al cielo, esto pudiera haberse visto como un fallo, pero no fue así. Un poderoso rayo choco con la otra técnica haciendo que ambas se combinaran formando otro ataque más poderoso. Un ataque eléctrico mortal para los tipos débiles ante la electricidad, y Kyogre era uno de ellos. Como se encontraba paralizado no podía hundirse en el agua y simplemente vio aquel nuevo y majestuosos ataque directo a darle.

— ¡Rayo cañón! — gritando ambas mujeres el ataque en conjunto.

La nueva técnica dio de lleno en el Pokemon marino y una onda expansiva más la explosión causaron que gigantescas olas se formaran y azotaran la costa eh incluso hundieran algunas casas cercanas, el puerto había sido destruido con anterioridad y lo que restaba de este quedo nuevamente destruido por la explosión cercana y las olas. Las dos mujer fueron protegidas gracias a un campo protector por parte de ambos tipo psíquico.

Cuando las olas desaparecieron y el mar dejo de agitarse, no había rastro del legendario. Solo el mar que se movía aun violentamente por los fuertes vientos que se generaban. Las dos entrenadoras suspiraron de alivio al saber que por lo menos lograron evitar la destrucción por parte del tipo agua y, seguramente debido al daño, decidió retirarse. Ambas chocaron sus manos con orgullo, pero aquella alegría se vio apocada rápidamente debido a un poderoso temblor causo que su balance se perdiera momentáneamente. Miraron nuevamente al mar observando cómo las aguas se agitaban mucho más y con mayor violencia. Un poderoso torbellino de agua se genero de la nada, otros más pequeños se formaban también, pero el más llamativo era el más grande y gigantesco que estaba en el medio. Unos ojos amarillos se observaban dentro de aquel torbellino de agua. De pronto un poderoso chillido que causo que ambas mujeres sellaran sus oídos con sus manos las alerto de un peligro terrible.

El torbellino se disipo y para sorpresa de ambas mujeres y sus Pokemon, un Kyogre más que molesto estaba en frente de ellos, pero lo más raro era su nueva forma, con partes brillantes, incluso una parte del Pokemon acuático era lo suficientemente transparente para ver el interior de este. Aun así se podía sentir un poder terriblemente alto proveniente del legendario. Otro poderoso y gran torbellino se formo detrás de Kyogre quien miraba con ojos fulminantes a las dos mujeres, las cuales se encontraban impactadas. La presión del legendario era tal que Gardevoir retrocedió un paso.

Kyogre primigenio, había despertado.

* * *

 ** **Batalla voladora****

Decir que Tristana lo tenía difícil es decir poco, a pesar de que su Salamence era rápido y ágil, era muy complicado esquivar cada ataque que el Pokemon legendario le lanzaba, por fortuna tenia a Maximo y a Lance de su lado, si no hace mucho que hubiera caído. La campeona de Hoenn logro esquivar junto con su Pokemon dragón otro ataque del legendario que parecía cazarla ya que solo iba tras ella. Tristana le pidió a su Salamence alejarse más rápido porque Rayquaza le estaba pisando los talones. Para mala fortuna de ella, el Salamence no podía competir actualmente contra el legendario volador y no tardo mucho en quedar a merced del dragón quien preparando un Pulso dragón estaba listo para hacerlos caer del cielo, su territorio.

El Pokemon legendario tuvo que detener su ataque al evitar un puño hielo que provenía del Metagross de Maximo quien por fortuna apareció a tiempo para lograr salvar a Tristana. El Salamence descendió al suelo y Tristana bajo del Pokemon, sabía que sería más útil en tierra que en su lomo, Salamence volvió a tomar vuelo y fue nuevamente a la batalla contra el legendario.

— Enfrentarnos al trió legendario de Hoenn, no te despiertas pensando que eso pasaría — bromeo la chica con sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

— Nuestro deber como campeones es velar por la seguridad de nuestra región y de las demás — hablo Lance mirando como su Dragonite lanzaba poderosos puños eléctricos al Pokemon legendario. Si bien no le harían un buen daño, servia de distracción.

— Aun así, esto es muy extraño — expreso con duda Maximo mirando a su Metagross lanzar diferentes ataques. Cada uno de ellos confiaban en su Pokemon y no era necesario darles órdenes pues ellos sabían que sus compañeros podían hacerle frente el Legendario sin su ayuda, capaz no vencerlo, pero si generarle complicaciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto confundida la actual campeona de Hoenn.

— ¿No sabes la leyenda de Hoenn, pequeña? — expreso con intriga Lance, haciendo que Tristana inflara sus mejillas por el apodo.

— Creí que te había pedido estudiar sobre ello — un suspiro pesado y de decepción fue lo que soltó Maximo por la ignorancia de la joven.

— ¡Cállense y díganme! — exploto la chica, aunque sus palabras no intimidaron a ninguno de esos dos veteranos entrenadores.

— La historia del trió legendario de Hoenn, la leyenda cuenta sobre la creación de la tierra por parte de Groudon, la creación de los mares, océanos y demás lugares acuáticos por parte de Kyogre y la creación del cielo por parte de Rayquaza — empezó a relatar Maximo — Rayquaza no tenía ningún problema en gobernar los cielos, sabía que nadie podía oponerse ante él para el dominio de ellos, sin embargo, en la tierra las cosas eran distintas entre Groudon y Kyogre, ambos querían gobernar sobre todo. Groudon quería expandir las tierras hasta el límite y Kyogre los mares igualmente, esto causo que una rivalidad entre ellos dos surgiera y genero un enfrentamiento feroz y violento entre ambos que pudo haber acabado con el mundo entero, pero Rayquaza, harto de la terquedad de ambos, bajo de los cielos y con un poderoso chillido detuvo la contienda — Maximo se detuvo un momento para tomar aire ligeramente — Después de eso Groudon, fue a las profundidades de la tierra y Kyogre de los mares, ambos sumergiéndose en un sueño eterno, hasta que el equipo Magma y Aqua los despertaron con los respectivos orbes de cada uno, causando que el conflicto se reanudara, por fortuna Rayquaza bajo nuevamente de los cielos y detuvo el encuentro — termino de explicar Maximo.

— Creo que Ash estaba en ese momento ¿No? — pregunto Lance mirando de reojo a Maximo.

— Así es, su Pikachu había sido poseído por el orbe azul de Groudon en ese entonces — respondió el de cabellera plateada recordando dicho relato.

— ¿Y porque es extraño esto? — pregunto confundida la chica sin comprender bien las dudas de ambos hombres.

— ¿No es obvio? — pregunto Lance — Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza no son amigos, son rivales, Groudon odia a Kyogre y viceversa, mientras que Rayquaza sirve de mediador cuando ambos pelean ¿No notas algo extraño en eso? — pregunto nuevamente el viejo veterano.

— Realmente no — respondió Tristana mirando como Su Salamence salía volando a unos escombros a causa de un golpe de la cola por parte de Rayquaza. Esto le hizo morder su labio.

— Lo extraño es eso mismo, que ellos, esos tres legendarios que se odian y no pueden llevarse bien, se unan para destruir la ciudad — saco a relucir lo extraño de la situación el Ex campeón de Hoenn.

— Si Groudon y Kyogre se encuentran, ambos empezarían a pelear por el territorio, pero ahora esos dos están en un mismo sitio y en vez de pelearse entre ellos, solo están destruyendo la ciudad — expreso con seriedad Lance.

— Sus siglos de disputa y odio se nublaron con el único fin de causar esta destrucción, y lo peor, Rayquaza, quien evitaba las catástrofes que ambos legendarios causaban, ahora esta de su lado haciendo lo mismo — finalizo Maximo mirando la batalla entre los Pokémon y el legendario.

Al parecer Tristana había entendido finalmente lo raro de la situación. Pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando los tres Pokémon cayeron de golpe al suelo. Ese legendario sí que era poderoso. Lance miro a Maximo y ambos asintieron. Maximo ordeno a su Metagross usar un poderoso Hiperrayo. Rayquaza respondió ante esto simplemente moviéndose de forma ágil en zigzag evitando el ataque. Dragonite apareció por un lado del otro dragón dándole un poderoso puño eléctrico que dio de lleno al legendario, aunque este no sufrió mucho daño.

Tristana le ordeno a su amigo que realizara su ataque más poderoso, un cometa draco. El devastador ataque fue directo contra un Rayquaza que apenas y se recuperaba de ese golpe por parte de Dragonite, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el potente ataque efectivo contra él. Aunque no pudo notar al Metagross que se posición detrás se su ser. El Pokemon de acero uso un poderoso puño hielo que dio efectivamente contra el volador el cual chillo de dolor por el repentino ataque, Dragonite no perdió tiempo y desde arriba le propino un poderoso puño eléctrico que mando abajo al legendario, Salamence volvió a usar Cometa draco esta vez haciendo que el ataque diera de lleno contra un adolorido Rayquaza. Una ligera explosión se produjo por aquel movimiento. Lance, Maximo y Tristana sabían que debían acabar rápidamente y de una vez contra el legendario.

Los tres asintieron y ordenaron a sus Pokémon usar Hiperrayo cada uno. Los tres voladores obedecieron y se colocaron sobre donde se suponía estaba Rayquaza bajo los escombros, los Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques dispuestos a terminar la batalla. Aquellos Hiperrayo se combinaron formando uno mucho más poderoso he increíblemente letal.

— ¡Omegarayo! — gritaron los tres entrenadores experimentados.

El impacto ocurrió y una poderosa explosión se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo, en otras dos zonas alejadas con climas distinto, ocurrieron explosiones similares a la que ahora se daba, dando a suponer que los demás estaban luchando arduamente. Cuando el polvo causado por aquella devastadora técnica se disipo, no había rastro alguno del legendario.

Los tres entrenadores pensaron que ya todo había terminado, le agradecieron a sus compañeros Pokémon por su duro trabajo, los cuales estaban muy exhaustos por la batalla. Ellos eran capaces de hacer frente a enemigos formidables, pero un legendario, y más de esta categoría, era algo diferente. Por fortuna todo había terminado.

Un potente chillido se escucho por todo el lugar, y no fue el único, otros dos más se oyeron, sonaban furiosos al parecer. La tierra empezó a temblar des balanceando a los tres entrenadores. Sus Pokémon los ayudaban a mantenerse estables al menos, el temblor seguía presente hasta que un poderoso y destructivo rayo cayó al suelo. El impacto de este causo una onda de choque gigante que casi mandaba a volar a los tres de no ser por sus Pokémon quienes con fuerzas aguantaron. Demás rayos caían al suelo y mostraban una escena de película.

Tanto Maximo como Lance notaron que en las otras zonas de batalla ocurrían cosas similares, como en una parte una especie de erupción ocurría, y en otra un gigantesco torbellino de agua se mostraba, una mala señal sin duda alguna. Las quejas de Tristana demandando saber que pasaba no eran respondidas por el shock de los otros dos. El poderoso rayo que descendía del cielo no se disipaba, de pronto se notaron uno brillos extraños que se asemejaban a ojos. Un tono rojizo se notaba en ellos, y lo peor, se apreciaba la furia que estos desprendía.

El rayo finalmente se disipo, justamente en cada lugar al parecer ocurrió los mismo, la erupción y el torbellino culminaron revelando lo que cada uno tenía en su interior, en el rayo estaba un cambiado Rayquaza que ahora veía a los ahí presentes como simples moscas a punto de ser eliminados. Tristana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por un momento, o mejor dicho, ahora mismo sentía algo que hace mucho no sentía, una emoción que ella oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, una emoción que odiaba y que ahora más que nada estaba dominando su cuerpo y mente. Miedo.

— ¡Sa-Sa-Salemence, usa Hiperrayo! — grito con nerviosismos la chica siendo esto notado por los dos masculinos.

El Pokemon obedeció y a pesar de su cansancio disparo el ataque que en si no se notaba muy fuerte, Rayquaza abrió ligeramente sus fauces y contraataco, un poderoso chillido salió disparado del Pokemon legendario, no parecía ser un ataque o movimiento, pero lo cierto era que el hiperrayo fue disipado en el aire como si nada ante los ojos shockeado de los presentes y Pokémon de estos. Incluso Salamence recibió el "golpe" causado por ese poderoso chillido que lo mando a comer tierra y dejarlo más herido aun.

— Di-di-disipo el Hiperrayo de Salamence...¡¿Con un chillido?! — pregunto temerosa la chica dando unos pasos hacia atrás al observar aquellos ojos intensos del volador.

— Esto es…algo inimaginable…— expreso con mucho nerviosismo Maximo ante el abrumador aumento de poder de aquel Pokémon.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? — pregunto al aire Lance al ver el semejante poder del ahora nuevo Rayquaza.

Parecía que el enfrentamiento no podía empeorar. Pero Arceus como todo buen dios que era, haría que eso fuera una vil mentira. Unos chillidos alertaron a los demás y miraron algo que les heló mas las sangre de lo que estaba ahora.

— Esto es…una maldita broma…— los labios temblorosos de Cynthia no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban, y los demás tampoco.

Tres seres alados ser iban acercando para luego verse completamente quienes eran esas aves, cada uno tomo rumbo a una zona de batalla, una ave de fuego majestuosa se poso al lado de Groudon, batiendo sus alas rojizas y amarillas de fuego puro. Tercera ave legendaria, Moltres.

Otra ave con apariencia eléctrica con su amarillo cuerpo y plumas de espina se poso al lado del nuevo Rayquaza, el ave Pokemon soltó un sonoro chillido acompañado de relampagos. Segunda ave legendaria, Zapdos.

La ultima ave sobre volaba sobre el poderoso Kyogre, su tono azulado, sus hermosas alas y colas ondeantes soltabas brillos nevosos que se perdían en el océano. Primera ave legendaria, Articuno.

Si bien esta situación pasó de malas a peores, la cosa no podía terminar ahí, y eso lo sabían perfectamente aquellos legendarios. Querían darles una advertencia a esos patéticos humanos que su hora había llegado, que por causa de una persona todo el planeta estaba condenado. Y su satisfacción seria mayor al saber que el causante de que la tierra fuera libre de humanos, sería uno mismo. O por el momento lo seria.

Si las cosas para los Ex campeones y campeones parecía básicamente una mierda, las cosas se tornarían como si el mismo infierno decidiera haber subido de visita. De la nada tres círculos de distintos tonos aparecieron, el primero de tono azulado sobre Kyogre donde una figura cuadrúpeda que bien Conocían todos apareció ante la vista de unas aterradas Anabel y Diantha. El legendario del tiempo, Dialga.

 **— Ustedes, humanos, comprenderán su error —**

Otro portal se abrió de un tono rosado oscuro, de este salió un ser alado que tanto Scott, como Mirto y más que nadie Cynthia conocían perfectamente. El legendario del espacio, Palkia.

— **Entenderán que este mundo ya ah sufrido mucho por su causa —**

Otro portal de tono oscuro fue atravesado por una criatura de seis patas y alas negras como dañadas, un ser que no solo significaba que la situación había pasado de ser una mierda, si no a una situación literalmente de muerte. El legendario creador del mundo distorsión, Giratina.

— **Ustedes serán extinguidos —**

Tristana cayó de rodillas al ver semejantes criaturas que irradiaban un poder más que descomunal, sabía perfectamente que aunque pelearan todos, con su equipo completo de Pokémon, no serian capaces de vencerlos, y no era la única en saber eso. Anabel también cayó de rodillas con la mirada en el suelo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir la ira de esos Pokémon, de aquellos legendarios que pedían sangre, la sangre humana de cada uno de ellos. Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica sabiendo que su final estaba cerca y mas al sentir la oscuridad en el corazón de todos esos legendarios.

Diantha supo mantener la postura pues no sabía sentir las emociones de los Pokémon como Anabel, por eso no era capaz de captar esa sed de sangre que aquellos legendarios desprendían, aunque si podía sentir la presión de cada uno. Scott se mantenía igual con la postura seria, pero tras sus anteojos oscuros sus parpados bien abiertos no daban crédito a lo que miraba, Cynthia tenía la cara agachada sabiendo que solo el poder de Palkia era suficiente para destruir una ciudad entera. Mirto podía sentir igual la presión de esos tres, y de los demás legendarios.

Lance y Maximo se mantenían serios, sus Pokémon más fuertes estaba exhaustos de pelear contra un legendario, hacerlo ahora frente a tres legendarios y de categorías altas era un suicidio para sus Pokémon. Sabían que si no hacían algo al respecto, hoy sería su muerte. Cada uno tomo las seis pokeball que tenían, sabían que al menos todos sus pokemon juntos lograrían dar pelea, al menos eso esperaban.

Era hora de la última batalla para cada uno.

* * *

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

El día había resultado ser bastante tranquilo, o así lo miraba Charizard, no había rastros de enemigos cercanos, Ash por fortuna había empezado a comer, levemente, pero al menos lo hacía. La Ursaring decidió marcharse con sus crías a otro lugar pues tampoco quería ser una carga o aprovechada, el tipo volador agradeció la ayuda y ambos se despidieron. Ash tambien agradeció el gesto de la madre. Ahora mismo vemos al tipo fuego regresar de su ronda de vigilancia, a pesar que estos días habían sido "tranquilos" en ese aspecto, no quería bajar la guardia.

Aterrizo suavemente en la entrada de la cueva e ingreso. Observo a su amigo sentando de espalda, desde la noche anterior no le dio palabra alguna en todo el día, se mantenía distante, seguramente furioso con él por no haberlo dejado "irse" con su familia. Charizard pensó en decirle algo, pero sabía que no tendría respuesta ahora, solamente debía esperar a que Ash decidiera hablarle.

De pronto, el Pokemon de fuego juro sentir una presencia cercana, era una que su mente ligeramente recordaba, parecía haberla sentido antes, una energía poderosa pero a la vez tranquila y juguetona. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo a gran velocidad paso volando frente a él. Charizard se recompuso de la impresión rápidamente y miro a dónde estaba Ash temeroso de que algo malo le pasara. Pero se quedo impactado al ver una criatura rosada volando alrededor del chico.

Ash estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, superar la muerte de su madre y amigos Pokemon era muy duro, capaz jamás lo haría. Pero sabía que debía intentar al menos comer porque si no lo hacia seguramente moriría, aunque claro, esa no era una mala idea. Después de todo no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, los amigos que tuvo, que ayudo en muchas ocasiones y con los cuales paso grandes aventuras, lo traicionaron y fueron cómplices de esa masacre. No confiaba en nadie cercano ahora, solo en Charizard, en su único Pokemon sobreviviente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la criatura voladora que lo miraba fijamente.

Aquel ser rosado tenía una mirada totalmente preocupante y de impacto al ver el estado del chico, flacucho, con sus ojos apagados casi muertos, sucio y con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Una imagen que aquel ser jamás vio en él. Recordaba a ese chico como sonriente, decidido, tenaz, terco, orgullo, valiente, de corazón puro, con un amor a los Pokemon casi inimaginable, capaz de arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de ellos, esa imagen era totalmente distinta a la que miraba ahora. Con sus pequeñas, y falta de dedos, patas tomo el rostro delicadamente del chico.

— **Oh, Ash…¿Qué te han hecho?** — se pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

— **Sufrió la peor desgracia de todas a manos de sus enemigos y propios amigos** — respondió una voz.

— **¿Por qué le hicieron algo tan horrible?** — pregunto la criatura acariciando suavemente la mejilla del muchacho quien no parecía notar aun la presencia de aquella cosa.

— **El corazón humano puede ser corrompido fácilmente, me di cuenta de eso, Ash me enseño que no todos los humanos son malos, que existía gente buena, pero ahora mismo ese pensamiento se esfumo, en este mundo solo existen humanos malos para mi, excepto él** — otra vez la respuesta y aquella voz llego desde fuera de la cueva.

Ash pareció reaccionar a las caricias dadas por la criatura, este abrió ligeramente sus ojos de la sorpresa de ver a ese Pokemon ahí frente a él, tal vez era un sueño, aunque no recordaba haberse dormido. Solo había una forma de saber si era o no real.

— ¿Mew? — pregunto el chico mirando al Pokemon legendario, Mew.

— **Si, Ash soy yo** — hablo, en su idioma Pokémon, con tono suave y una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el entrenador sorprendido.

— **Venimos a verte** — una voz seria pero a la vez suave sonó en la cabeza del joven. Charizard miro sorprendió a los visitantes.

Ash lograba recordar ese tono de voz, jamás lo olvidaría, lo escucho la primera vez en aquella isla. Luego nuevamente lo escucho en otra isla, escapando del Team Rocket. Sabia quien era pero quería estar seguro, se giro suavemente y miro en la entrada de la cueva a un ser humanoide con expresión seria, con una especie de capa marrón levemente maltratada y destrozada cubriendo un poco su cuerpo. Ash jamás espero ver a Mew ahí, pero estaba aun más sorprendido del ser que estaba en la entrada observándole.

— Mewtwo —

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**


	5. Época Oscura

**Advertencia.**

El capitulo que estas a punto de mirar o leer contiene escenas muy explicitas y subidas de tono, te recomiendo seriamente que si no tienes una mente abierta o dura no veas este capítulo, si tu mente es sensible es preferible que leas a partir de la parte donde dice **"Hoenn, Ciudad Portual"** si has leído estos términos y deseas leer igual, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. No me culpes por dañar tu mente o causarte serios traumas o visiones horribles.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Época** **Oscura**

 **Lugar desconocido**

Nos adentramos en una especie de base subterránea en donde la luz del sol nunca llegaba, y aquellos pasillos metalizados, tanto en las paredes como los pisos, eran alumbrados por bombillas que si bien no brindaban la luz suficiente para iluminar cada esquina, cumplían con la función de al menos no permitir que las penumbras engulleran el lugar.

Cada pasillo daba camino a distintas áreas y zonas donde existían personas vestidas con ropajes negros, de la cual una minoría vestía con largas batas blancas dando a entender que podía ser científicos que trabajaban en aquel lugar. Las demás personas con ropajes negros se movían de aquí para allá llevando algunas cajas de papeles o simplemente andando sin nada que hacer. Lo más llamativos y lo único más notorio de sus ropas era la gran "R "de tono rojizo sangre que se encontraba estampada en el medio de aquellas camisas. Este lugar lúgubre en muchos sentidos, era el actual lugar donde se encontraba la peor organización de criminales reconocida en las regiones. El Team Rocket.

 **Base subterránea principal del Team Rocket.**

No era de sorprenderse que la organización más peligrosa de todas se haya ocultado en las profundidades de la tierra después de haber sido causante del acto sangriento realizado hace cinco días en Kanto. El líder opto por mantener la organización en el anonimato por un plazo de tiempo, así toda especie de investigación o algo que intentara relacionarlos con la desaparición de Pueblo Paleta no existiría ¿Cómo algo que desapareció hace tiempo llegaría a causar tal desastre? Una idea brillante y fríamente calculada, después de todo existía la posibilidad de que alguno de los inútiles que uso en el atentando contra el entrenador, abriera la boca, pero no tendría ninguna prueba de que ellos causaron el daño. Es más, aquel soplón seria culpado por todo y pagaría caro su estupidez en la cárcel. Un plan brillante definitivamente.

En la oficia amueblada y acondicionada del líder, un lugar grande lleno de exóticas cosas ya sea un esqueleto de Aerodactyl dentro de una cúpula de cristal a la vista de todos, una cabeza de Sawsbuck pegada a la pared como buen trofeo y adorno que era. Entre otras llamativas cosas, además de ser la única habitación mejor alumbrada. En la mesa de madera de roble decorada de forma hermosa que para gente común no sería posible jamás obtener, estaba un fino juego de té con tazas de porcelanas. Y sentando en una hermosa silla de roble yacía el actual líder de aquella organización. Dándole un sorbo a la taza de té que poseía en manos. Disfrutando del dulce aroma y sabor que la relajante bebida poseía.

La música clásica que sonaba de fondo daba un ambiente cómodo y relajante en aquella oficina. Su fiel secretaria a un lado de su señor, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, mirando aquel ser de comportamiento caballerosos, según su mente, y de personalidad incomparable. Su jefe era alguien que admiraba y respeta, y no era por el temor. Ese hombre demostró poseer cualidades bastante llamativas. Entre ellas su fría mentalidad.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — pregunto el líder con tono serio pero suave dejando la taza sobre un pequeño plato del mismo material al de ella.

— Contando el hecho de que isla Shamouti desapareció inesperadamente, y Ciudad Vetusta sufrió un ataque repentino, nada nuevo que reportar, señor — respondió la mujer mirando al hombre quien mantenía ese semblante tranquilo y serio. Aunque una duda surcaba la mente de la mujer — ¿No piensa que deberíamos investigar eso, señor? — pregunto la chica tomando con cuidado la tetera de porcelana con dibujos hermosos, con una delicadeza que solo una mujer puede tener vertió el liquido caliente llenando nuevamente la taza de su jefe.

— No, son cosas que no me interesa, debemos mantener un perfil bajo por el momento — respondió el hombre con seriedad — Por ahora no haremos ningún movimiento, luego de un tiempo empezaremos nuestro plan — una sonrisa sádica y llena de malicia surco el rostro de aquella persona, su secretaria asintió y sonrió de una forma similar complacida con el plan de su señor.

Leves pero audible golpes en la puerta fueron escuchados por aquellas dos personas, el líder dio libre pase para aquel que estuviera tocado la puerta en ese momento. Cuando el objeto de madera fue abierto, por ella ingresaron aquellas personas que bien el conocía. Aquellos tres payasos que ponían en ridículo el nombre de su organización, Jessie, James y Meowth. Ese trió de imbéciles que solo eran una piedra en el zapato de su negocio. Si bien no eran peor que el entrenador de Kanto, seguían siendo terribles dolores de cabeza. Pero hoy tenia la medicina para hacerlos desaparecer.

— Vaya, pero sí son el trió de imbéciles — hablo en tono gracioso Giovanni mirando a los tres quienes solo dieron sonrisas nerviosas, obviamente se habían ofendido, pero ellos eran simples peones ante un rey. Lo mejor era aceptar las crudas palabras del superior sin reproche.

— Jefe ¿Nos mando a llamar? — pregunto la femenina de aquel singular grupo.

— Así es, pasen, tomen asiento y póngase cómodos — respondió de forma extrañamente amable para sorpresa de aquel trió. Mientras la secretaria tenía una disimulada sonrisa sabiendo la terrible verdad que ocultaba la amabilidad de su señor.

Si bien aquel trió de inadaptados sociales no eran un obstáculo para que los planes de la organización se realizasen, igual era simples hormigas, o mejor dicho, bacterias que debían ser eliminas de una vez por todas, o al menos expulsarlas de su cuerpo.

Miro a los tres tomar asiento en un cómodo sofá de apesto caro frente el escritorio donde yacía. Los tres miraban aquella oficina bastante sorprendidos de la cantidad de objetos de gran suma monetaria. Ni con sus ganancias unidas comprarían tales cosas. El hecho de que estuvieran ahí era nuevo para esos tres, jamás habían ingresado en la oficina principal de su jefe, solo en pequeñas habitaciones que su líder usaba en otro sitios.

Giovanni tomo un sorbo del rico té preparado por su fiel secretaria, única conocedora del porque aquellos imbéciles estaban en su oficina. Giovanni pidió a su secretaria servirles Té a sus invitados, que hoy optara por culminar su contrato, no significaba ser "descortés" con ellos. La dama asintió y preparo otras tres tazas llenándolas de aquel líquido para otorgarlas a los invitados. Los tres tomaron sus tazas y empezaron a beber de a poco con nervios de saber que diría su líder.

— ¿Saben porque los llame? — pregunto de forma repentina el líder tomando un sobre de azúcar para agitarlo levemente y abrirlo vertiendo los granos azucarados en su taza.

— ¿Un ascenso? — soltó nerviosamente el Pokemon hablante, realmente no pensó en la respuesta y solo escupió lo que se le vino a la mente primero. Sus dos compañeros le observaron con incredulidad ante tales palabras, incluso el gato cubrio su boca reconociendo la estupidez en su oración.

La carcajada seca del líder resonó por toda la habitación. No sería malo si la risa de aquel hombre no causara terror. Era una risa que en vez de ser contagiosa, podía causar un gran miedo. Luego de reírse por algunos segundos, tomo una pequeña cuchara para empezar a mezclar con ella el liquido dentro de la pequeña taza. Duro unos cuantos segundos haciendo aquello para después sacar la el utencilio y con leves toques en el borde de la taza sacarle lo más que podía, subió suavemente la taza de porcelana y dio un sorbo al rico té.

Si bien aquel acto no parecía de gran importancia, aquellos tres presentes estaba con los nervios fuertemente elevados, temblando y sudando incluso, articular palabras ahora para ellos era casi imposible, sabían el monstruo que tenía como líder, después de presenciar aquel macabro acto sabían que jugar con Giovanni, era jugar con la misma muerte.

Así ellos, ese trío de idiotas estuvo presente en aquella masacre realizada en Kanto. Pero ¿Porque no de su participación directa? Fue debido a que su líder no quería tener errores en su plan, por lo cual dejo que eses tres fueran "vigilantes" y neutralizaran a quien llegara al poblado. Aun así, los tres miraron con horror el apto causado por aquel sujeto. No se sentía felices, ni satisfechos, ver al mocoso que les derrotaba una y otra vez caer debería darles una notable alegría, pero, en realidad en aquel momento sintieron fue pena por él. Y que, a pesar de todo, no merecía aquello que sufrió.

— Ustedes sí que son unos payasos — expreso el hombre de traje captando la atención del grupo — Me causan mucha risa — volvió a decir dejando la taza de té sobre el pequeño plato — Pero ya me canse de eso — la sonrisa del líder desapareció dejando ahora una expresión brutalmente seria.

— ¿A-a que se refiere, señor? — tuvo el valor de preguntar el hombre de cabellera azulada.

— Que ya me canse de sus malditas estupideces — soltó de golpe Giovanni levantándose de aquella silla y colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, empezó a caminar por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los tres — Cada vez que les doy una misión, siempre la cagan, cada vez que los envió a una investigación, siempre la arruinan ¿Y todo porque? Por capturar una rata de mierda — hablaba más seriamente el hombre mirando de reojo a esos tres quienes agacharon la mirada incapaces de encarar a la de su jefe.

— P-pero señor, ese Pokemon era muy fuerte — intento explicar Jessie con su nerviosismo mas allá de sus límites, cada uno tuvieron que dejar las tazas de té sobre la mesa dudosos de que sus manos temblorosas pudieran seguir sosteniéndolas.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — grito sonoramente golpeando la mesa de madera causando que las tazas cayeran sobre esta vertiendo el liquido — Lo único que veo salir de sus asquerosas bocas es pura mierda — su tono serio y bastante molesto era notorio, decidió calmarse y volvió a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda caminando nuevamente — ¿Cuántos años tienen trabajando para mí? — pregunto con tono más tranquilo el hombre.

— Mu-mu-muchos años, señor, prácticamente casi toda nuestra vida — respondió en tono bajo pero audible James, sus temor cada vez crecía mas. Su mente le dictaba que decir una palabra era tentar a la muerte.

— Y en todo ese tiempo, ninguno de ustedes ha logrado algo significativo para la organización, no me han traído Pokemon raros, gastan nuestro fondos en sus estúpidas maquinas que eran fácilmente destruidas por el maldito mocoso— les decía el hombre sin mirarlos haciendo memoria de cada error que esos tres habían cometido — Incluso tengo pruebas de ustedes ayudando al chico Ash en algunas ocasiones… — dijo con molestia, los tres sabían que eso era cierto. En algunas, o muchas ocasiones, realizaban una pequeña "tregua" para ayudarse mutuamente en detener algún desastre — Entonces… ¿Por qué siguen aquí? Siempre me pregunto eso ¿Por qué siguen siendo parte de mi organización si son un trió de mierda incompetentes? — realizaba esa pregunta para si mismo. Mientras su fiel secretaria reía bajo por las expresiones de aquellos tres inútiles.

— Se-señor sabemos que hemos cometido errores — intento defender al grupo Meowth — Prometemos no volver a equivocarnos, señor, la ratita y el bobo ya no existen, nos centraremos en buscar Pokémon poderosos para usted — decía el felino con esperanzas de que fueran perdonados.

— O claro que no se equivocaran mas — expreso el hombre con una sonrisa que trajo un pizca de esperanza al grupo — Porque están despedidos — soltó de manera tajante dejando en shock a los tres presentes — Quiero que tomen las pocas porquerías que tienen y sus patéticos Pokémon y se larguen de mi base. Desde hoy no usaran mas el nombre del Team Rocket, si llegan hacerlo, les juro que los encontrare y los matare con mis propias manos — el tono sumamente serio del líder no daba derecho a réplica alguna, mientras que su secretaria reía maliciosamente feliz de por fin ver a esos tres patéticos seres irse.

James, Jessie y Meowth no salían de su asombro, siempre temían que su líder tomara represalias serias contra ellos por haberle fallado tanto en muchas ocasiones. Aun así, siempre los perdonaba y daba otra oportunidad, pero en esta ocasión, eso no pasaría. Daba mal sabor de boca ya fueron ellos los que dieron la ubicación de cada amigo del entrenador y ayudaron a sobornarlos y/o amenazarlos.

Ahora su líder, aquel hombre a quien tanto deseaban verlo orgulloso de sus actos, los tiraba a la calle como viles pestes. Una orden del jefe les mando a retirarse de su oficina con la advertencia de que si veía sus caras nuevamente, no tendría piedad alguna y les aniquilaría de la peor forma. El trió salió con la cara agachada, con sus esperanzas y sueños rotos, irían directo a sus casilleros para sacar las pocas pertenencias que poseían y dejar el uniforme del Team Rocket eternamente.

Los tres iban caminando por el pasillo, ignoraron los comentarios para nada sutiles de los demás miembros diciéndoles "escorias" o "ahí van el equipo de payasos" Pero el grupo poseía sus pensares en otros puntos, no tenían a donde ir realmente, eran villanos, personas malas que en si no tenían donde poder refugiarse. La opción más aceptable seria ir con los abuelos de James, pero este tampoco quería involucrar a su familia. Iban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no miraron venir a los que consideraban rivales en la organización. Cassidy y Butch.

— Vaya, vaya pero si son el trió de incompetentes — hablo con tono gracioso Cassidy, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por aquellos cuerpos decaídos.

— Oigan ¿qué les pasa? ¿Acaso el Meowth les comió la lengua? — bromeo Butch empezando a reírse junto con Cassidy, pero no hubo reacción alguna por parte de los otros tres quienes solo siguieron caminando doblando en una esquina para perderse de la vista de aquella pareja.

— Que raros son, mejor olvídalos y vayamos a darle el informe al líder, seguro nos da un ascenso, me vería genial con la vestimenta ejecutiva del Team Rocket — le sugirió Cassidy a su compañero quien asintió y fueron a la oficina de su líder.

Los dos personajes llegaron a la puerta de madera para proceder a tocarla y recibir la orden de paso desde adentro, Butch abrió la puerta y entraron a la ya conocida oficina en la cual esa pareja había ido antes algunas veces. El líder nuevamente estaba sentado tomando su té, al parecer feliz de haberse quitado a tres pestes de encima. Felizmente tarareaba la canción de fondo que se escuchaba, su secretaria simplemente permanecía a su lado como fiel compañera, al notar Giovanni la presencia de aquellos otros dos, otra sonrisa ligeramente más notoria se aprecio en su rostro.

— Kuch y Cassidy, mi pareja favorita — expreso con alegría fingida aquel hombre.

— Es Butch…— hablo en tono inaudible el de pelo verde sin ninguna intención de corregir a su líder de forma directa.

— Ya cumplidos nuestra misión, señor — respondió Cassidy en pose recta.

— Eliminamos a cada Pokémon restante del joven Ash Ketchump — respondió igual Butch con una sonrisa de maliciosa.

— ¿Cada uno? — pregunto el líder esperando que aquellas noticias fueran reales hasta la última palabra.

— Así es señor, eliminamos a los que estaban en la lista, de la peor forma posible, como usted lo ordeno — respondió nuevamente Cassidy sacando un sobre amarillo para entregárselas al hombre de traje.

Este abrió aquel sobre y saco el contenido sobre la pequeña mesa. Eran una serie de fotos, cada una con imágenes brutales y bizarras. La primera era de un pequeño Butterfree sin antenas, con sus alas quemadas hasta la base, sin un ojo y le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo. A un lado del pobre Pokemon bicho, estaba otro de un singular tono rosa, en similar estado, lo más doloroso era ver que sus pequeñas patas delanteras estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, acto hecho por Butch como burlar hacia la pareja de Pokemon bicho.

El siguiente era un Primeape brutalmente golpeado, le faltaba un brazo y la pierna izquierda. Carente de los dos ojos y su nariz de cerdo. Estaba de pie siendo sujetado por Butch mientras este alzaba el única brazo del Pokemon lucha, donde sostenía un titulo de campeón, detrás de ellos estaban los cuerpo brutalmente despedazados del hombre y la chica que cuidaban del tipo lucha.

El siguiente era la imagen de un Wartortle, este era el Squirtle que había dejado Ash en el escudaron de bomberos, con el tiempo pudo evolucionar a su segunda fase. El Pokemon acuático estaba fuera de su caparazón. Totalmente negro, con la boca abierta y sus ojos igual de abiertos, los cuales estaban metidos en palillos. El Pokemon agua se encontraba sobre un plato con ensalada a su alrededor, mientras Butch disimulaba comérselo. Mientras sus compañeros, más la oficial que les cuidaba, se encontraban empalados detrás suyo.

En otra foto estaba una escena igual a la anterior ya que se podía ver una jugosa pieza de pollo, bastante sazonada y bien hecha, con unas salsas alrededor, a un costado la cabeza de un Pidgeot. Butch felizmente cortaba una parte de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo del Pidgeot que Ash libero. Otra imagen era la de una Lapras sin cabeza ni aletas en la orilla. Una segunda foto mostraba como Butch le ingresaba un detonante haciendo explotar a la pobre criatura.

Giovanni miraba las imágenes complacido de lo que sus ojos llenos de malicia miraban. Así no existía problemas por si ese maldito mocoso intentara hacer algo y buscara sus Pokémon. Le costó ligeramente saber la información de cada Pokémon que el entrenador libero. Y antes de la masacre envió a Butch y Cassidy para que realizaran ese pequeño trabajo. Aunque desconocía si otros Pokemon mas habían sido liberados por el Ketchum. Estaba el hecho de ese Larvitar que dejo con su madre, jamás dieron con él, o sobre aquel Riolu, tampoco logro saber su ubicación, y uno que otro Pokémon mas que no pudo localizar.

También estaba el hecho de que la líder del tipo psíquico de Kanto, Sabrina, tenía un Pokemon que era del chico, pero prefiero no hacerle nada, más que nada porque la mujer era bastante fuerte. Bueno al menos sabía que esa mínima cantidad de Pokemon restantes no le harían ni cosquillas.

— Excelente trabajo — expreso satisfecho — Su recompensa será…— dejo la duda en el aire Giovanni, miraba las caras ansiosas de esos dos, seguramente pensando en un acenso o una fortuna por su buen trabajo, pobres basuras ingenuas — Irse de mi organización — hablo finalmente el líder dejando impactada a las dos personas.

¿Una broma? Eso era una broma ¿Verdad? Su querido líder no estaría hablando en serio, ambos se esforzaron mucho para lograr aquella labor que el líder les había asignado. Y otras muchas más labores que fueron un éxito total, eran el mejor dúo del Team Rocket. Ambos embozaron una pequeña sonrisa y empezaron a reír bajo la seria mirada de Giovanni y la sonrisa apacible de su secretaria.

— Jefesito, usted si hace buenas bromas — seguía riendo Butch, miro a su líder acercarse a él, su risa poco a poco empezó a cesar y termino cuando lo tuvo al frente — ¿Jefe? — pregunto el hombre con temor.

La respuesta del líder fue un potente golpe al rostro del recluta quien no se espero esa acción. El golpe fue tan duro que lo mando al suelo rompiendo la nariz e incluso quitando un diente de su boca. Cassidy miro esto con una mirada llena de sorpresa y temor. Giovanni se acerco a Butch y lo patio con fuerza en el estomago causando que el hombre escupiera sangre y se quedara en posición fetal sujetando la zona afectada.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Pedazo de basura — pregunto el líder colocando su pie sobre la cabeza de Butch — Admito que ustedes dos fueron buenos perros y me ayudaron en muchas labores, pensé en darles una ascenso especial, pero…— pauso momentáneamente pateando a Butch otra vez — Haber perdido contra el mocoso y contra el trió de payasos me hizo declinar esa idea, y me hizo ver que ustedes dos estaban a la par de inutilidad como Jessie y James — saco a relucir la razón de aquel despido — Ahora márchense de mi oficina cuanto antes, retiren esos trajes de sus cuerpos y no vuelvan a usar el nombre del Team Rocket nunca más — termino de hablar pateando el rostro del hombre y luego escupiéndole.

Butch no se movía del suelo, sentía un dolor inmenso en su rostro y estomago, pero no quería seguir ahí dentro, tenía mucho miedo de sufrir otra paliza de su líder o capaz la muerte. Empezó arrastrarse dejando gotas de sangre en su trayecto a la salida, la cual fue abierta por la secretaria de Giovanni, el hombre salió de la habitación con temor sin pensar en su estática compañera. Se miraba en sus pantalones que se había hecho encima para desagrado de la mujer quien tenía que limpiar el desastre que ese pedazo de basura había causado.

Cassidy no podía salir de la impresión que le había causado ver ese acto de brutalidad por parte de su líder, y más el saber las estúpidas razones de aquella decisión. Les dijo en su cara que estaban despedidos de la organización y sin piedad golpeo a Butch solo por pensar que era un chiste, sentía mucho temor, tanto que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y simplemente estaba ahí temblando. Pero no quería irse, no quería salir de ese, no quería que todo lo que había trabajado se fuera a la basura. Haría lo que fuera necesario por estar con su jefe, estar en el Team Rocket.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí? — la repentina pregunta del líder tenso mas el cuerpo de la mujer y la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Sabía que permanecer en aquel lugar traería consecuencias graves, pudo notarlo al ver como Butch fue golpeado. Lo mejor sería irse de ahí rápidamente y ayudar a quien fue su compañero, a su mejor y único amigo. O mejor lo mandaba al diablo, sin ninguna duda ella quería estar con su líder, se coloco de rodillas y se empezó arrastrar a los pies de Giovanni quien atentamente miraba las acciones de la mujer. Cassidy llego a los pies del hombre empezando a besar los zapatos de este.

—Se-señor, se lo suplico…— hablo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos besando caros mocasines del hombre — De-déjeme quedarme...haré lo que sea…por favor…le daré todo lo que tengo…— expresaba a mocos suelto para quedar de rodillas y quitarse sus ropajes de arriba dejando sus senos expuesto — ¡Dejare que haga lo que sea conmigo! ¡Dejare que use mi cuerpo a su gusto pero por favor permita que me quede! — seguía hablando la chica, miro con temor la entrepierna del hombre y empezando a desabrochar el pantalón de este quien la miraba fríamente — Lo que sea…— hablaba la mujer con sus ojos perdidos en las ganas de no ser echada.

Una fuerte bofetada evito que aquella mujer hiciera algún otro apto inapropiado, el líder la miraba mas fríamente, Cassidy podía sentir los ojos de muerte que su líder le daba, ella se había equivocado. Y lo pagaría caro.

— Puta de mierda — respondió a sus suplicas — Si que eres una zorra sin respeto a ti misma — sonreía ahora — ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con las perras como tú? —pregunto mirándola — Las complacemos — el tono malicioso y lleno de sadismo con que lo dijo aterro mucho más a la mujer, quien rápidamente tomo su camisa y pensó en salir corriendo, pero un golpe de la secretaria la mando al piso — ¿A dónde vas? ¿No querías quedarte? — preguntaba en tono burlesco Giovanni para más terror de Cassidy — Llévala a la sala — dijo en tono serio a su secretaria.

Esta asintió y tomo por los pelos a la chica quien empezó a gritar por aquel acto, la mano derecha del líder empezó a tirar de ella saliendo de la oficina y cerrando incluso la puerta al salir. Giovanni nuevamente tomo asiento en la silla y tomo otro sorbo de su té ya frió, aun así eso no le importo y nuevamente tarareaba la música clásica que sonaba de fondo. Con una sonrisa tranquila y apacible en su rostro. Feliz de haber quitado hormigas de encima.

* * *

Por otro lado, la secretaria jalaba fuertemente del pelo a Cassidy por los pasillos de la base sin importarle siquiera los gritos que esta diese o el hecho de que estuviera desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Algunos integrantes de bajo rango pasaban al lado de la secretaria saludándola cordialmente ignorando por completo a la chica arrastrada, ella respondía el saludo y seguía su camino como sin nada. Duraron más o menos cinco minutos para llegar a una zona alejada donde un personal especifico solo podía ingresar.

La mujer llego frente a una puerta de metal, coloco su mano libre sobre un detector de huellas para que la puerta se abrirse luego de unos segundos. Adentro estaban tres integrantes de la organización. La secretaria simplemente soltó a la chica luego de entrar y que la puerta se cerrase. Esta en vano intento abrirla puesto que aquella maquina solo podía abrirse por unos cuantos miembros solamente. Y eran los que estaban en esa sala, más el líder. Cassidy golpeaba la puerta y las rasguñaba con mucho temor de estar en aquella desconocida sala con tres hombres. Aunque su mente dictaba lo peor.

— Traje diversión — hablo con una sonrisa leve la mano derecha del líder.

— Joder, ya era hora, empezaba aburrirme — expreso uno de los que estaban ahí con vestimenta de laboratorio.

— Si, estábamos aburridos — dijo otro con aburrimiento en su voz con iguales ropajes.

— Ya saben qué hacer con ella — dijo la mujer señalando a la pobre y aterrada Cassidy quien solo tenían una cosa en mente, seria violada por esos tres hombres. Observo a su alrededor notando botellas y envases con líquidos raros dando a comprender que era un laboratorio o algo similar.

Dos de los tres hombres se acercaron a ella y la sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos, la chica intentaba en zafarse lo mejor que podía, pero la fuerza de ambos era superior. Ella gritaba con fuerza, lastimosamente las paredes eran aprueba de ruido, nada de lo que se dijera o escuchase adentro sonaría afuera, por eso gritar era en vano.

El tercer integrante acomodo una cosa en el suelo, parecía una pequeña mesa. Cassidy fue dirigida a ella y luego fue obligada a ser agachada para ser puesta en cuatro, pegaron su pecho en la mesa y jalaron sus brazos hacia los lados amarrándolos fuertemente para que no fuera capaz de realizar movimiento con ellos. La chica había quedado en una posición comprometedora y lista para ser penetrada seguramente, mientras que uno de ellos despojo a la mujer de la poca ropa que le quedaba. dejándola desnuda.

Uno de los hombres de forma repentina abrió una puerta que estaba en aquella habitación, la puerta quedaba justamente frente donde la mujer había sido sometida y sus ojos miraron con terror lo que estaba dentro de ella. Había como cuatro Houndoom dentro de esa pequeña habitación. Los tres hombres jalaron a los animales con unas cadenas que tenían aquellos caninos alrededor del cuello.

— Denle la vitamina a los cachorros — hablo con malicia uno de ellos.

Otro tomo una de las botellas cuyo interior poseía un liquido extraño. Con una jeringa grande procedió a llenarla de ese liquido, se acerco a uno de los perros y lo inyecto vaciando todo el liquido en el muslo del Pokemon de fuego. Lo que paso luego causo aun mas terror en la mujer sometida, el miembro del animal se agrando de una forma grotesca con protuberancia, incluso tenía algunas ampollas que explotaban y soltaba una especie de pus verdoso. Cada canino fue inyectado viéndose el mismo resultado en los demás.

— Esto hacemos con las perras como tu, disfrútalo — hablo la secretaria con una sonrisa maliciosa y macabra observando a la mujer quien lloraba.

Uno de los perros fue puesto por detrás de Cassidy y otro por delante de ella, la mujer sabía lo que pasaría, no era boba, empezó a gritar más sonoramente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara desesperada no daban duda de que estaba aterrada, moviendo bruscamente sus brazos intentando en vano romper las cuerdas que la mantenían en esa aquella pose, lastimando sus muñecas las cuales empezaron a sangrar. Uno de aquellos sujetos, con guantes puestos, tomo aquel grotesco miembro del Pokemon y lo puso en la entrada vaginal de la pobre mujer que seguía gritando.

El hombre procedió a ingresar la punta del miembro canino dentro de la mujer quien gritaba más fuerte ante el intruso, aquel hombre sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del Houndoom. El Pokemon al sentir sus hormonas explotar metió completamente su miembro en Cassidy, aquel acto causo que la chica pegara un sonoro grito de dolor y desesperación más fuerte debido al gran tamaño. Además de que ella era virgen aun, por lo cual el intruso le causo mayor daño. El Pokemon empezó a moverse de forma brusca y rápida, su enorme miembro grotesco había herido la vagina de la mujer causando que empezara a sangrar más aun causando que el liquido carmesí se juntara con el pus verde que soltaba el miembro del canino.

Cassidy podía sentir el peor dolor que jamás había imaginado, siendo violada por un Pokemon de forma ruda, capaz de sentir el liquido carmesí salir de su herida vagina, cada embestida del tipo fuego causaba un dolor más grande y sin igual en la pobre mujer. Otro sujeto colocando al otro Houndoom frente a la cara de Cassidy. El sujeto tapo la vía nasal de la pobre chica para que no fue capaz de respirar. Cassidy no tuvo más opción que abrir grande su boca para agarrar bocados del importante aire. Aunque eso fue aprovechado por el degenerado quien metió el miembro asqueroso del Houndoom en la boca de esta.

La chica estaba siendo penetrada fuertemente por su vagina y boca, por la segunda le costaba respirar ya que el miembro era muy grande que llegaba a su garganta y ancho que hacia abrir su boca más de la cuenta, sin contar que el sabor que tenía era sumamente repulsivo. Los hombres reían felizmente mirando aquella escena que incluso uno tuvo las agallas de grabar. La secretaria de Giovanni sonría de forma tan sádica y satisfactoria de ver aquel acto bizarro y repugnante como colegiala.

Luego de unos minutos, que fueron como horas de sufrimiento para Cassidy, ambos animales soltaron su esencia, tanto dentro de la vagina, como de la boca de esta quien a duras penas y sin más opción tuvo que tragar aquello, claro está que eso que los Pokemon soltaron era un liquido viscoso de tono verde y con un sabor y aroma completamente repugnante. Si bien esto podía significar todo, los miembros de cada animal se empezaron a hinchar más. Cassidy sentía que su boca y vagina iban a reventar por el excesivo tamaño en el miembro de los animales. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue peor.

Como si de una película de terror sumamente tétrico y escalofriante se tratase, los miembros de los animales explotaron, la sangre, el pues verde y carnes del miembro del animal se esparcieron por el interior de la vagina de Cassidy quien no pudo gritar puesto que su boca también fue víctima de aquella explosión del miembro del otro Pokemon que penetraba su boca donde carnes, sangre y pus verde se esparcieron por toda su boca y garganta e incluso en su cara llenándola de sangre.

Cassidy quedo en estado de shock, con sus ojos en tono casi blanco, por su boca escurría el liquido verdoso combinado con la sangre, su estomago fue incapaz de soportar y el vomito surgió soltando partes de la carne del miembro del Pokemon y mas liquido verde con un aroma muy asqueroso. Su vagina soltaba líquido verde y sangre igual mente con uno que otro pedazo de carne saliendo de su entrada. Pero la "diversión" para aquellos espectadores no terminaba, quitaron a los dos Houndoom que violaron recientemente a la mujer, los cuales habían muerto después de que sus partes explotaran. Para reemplazarlos con los otros dos restante en iguales posiciones, uno detrás y otro por delante.

Cassidy ya estaba básicamente en un estado inerte y parecía más muerta que viva, uno de ellos separo las nalgas de la mujer y otro coloco el miembro del Pokemon canino en el ano de la chica. La sonrisa maliciosa y degenerada de aquellos hombres era horrible y espeluznante, el tamaño del miembro del animal era tanto que no era posible meterlo, pero siguieron intentando hasta que por fin fue abierto lo suficiente para que el grotesco miembro del canino entrara en el culo de la mujer. Quien nuevamente volvió en si para sentir ser penetrada por su ano quien también fue lastimado causando que un nuevo sangrado se sintiera, pero a diferencia de su vagina, esa parte era más delicada y el terrible dolor que sintió era mucho peor que el anterior.

Los gritos nuevamente fueron escuchados dentro de esa habitación, gritos de dolor, agonía y desesperación, gritos de un sufrimiento sin igual, los cuales fueron callados nuevamente por el otro miembro del tipo fuego que fue metido en la boca de la chica. Mientras seguía siendo grabada por uno de esos hombres quien como "cineasta" se movía para muchos lados tomando escenas desde distinto ángulos de la brutalmente violada Cassidy por los Pokemon. Mientras que las risas de los tres hombres resonaban por todas partes. La secretaria mantenía su sonrisa apacible sin despegar la vista del espectáculo. Incluso imaginándose en aquella posición mientras su señor le penetraba, demostrando su enfermiza mente.

Por otro lado, en la acogedora oficina del líder, este miraba por su pantalla plana en primera persona el acto de tortura que estaba sufriendo la mujer. Giovanni empezó a ver todo eso desde el principio, comiendo un delicioso pedazo de pastel junto con su té, el hombre mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y apacible en su rostro mientras miraba aquel acto. Sin importarle o inmutarse por ver aquellas terribles y grotescas escenas. Sonrió ahora de una manera tétrica y sádica, la música clásica seguía sonando en aquella oficina, donde la muerte misma escuchaba aquella relajante melodía.

* * *

 **Hoenn, Ciudad Portual.**

Las cosas en Portual no podían ponerse peor para los que estaban ahí en ese momento, básicamente estaban ante Pokemons de categorías altas, con poderes increíblemente fuertes, con niveles que superaban con creces a sus compañeros Pokémon. Los campeones y Ex campeones sabían que las posibilidades de salir casi vivos era altamente pocas, o en el peor de los casos, imposible. Todos miraban con temor a los tres tríos principales de tres regiones distintas.

El poderoso trió principal de Kanto, causante de la destrucción de la Osla Shamouti y capaz también de Pueblo Paleta, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Aunque curiosamente sin la presencia de Lugia. Las tres aves batían sus alas tranquilamente observando a los humanos.

El trió principal de Sinnoh y posibles causantes de la destrucción de Ciudad Vetusta, Palkia, Dialga y Giratina. Estos eran tres seres igualmente raro en ver juntos, ya que hace un tiempo habían iniciado una disputa que casi culminaba con la existencia. Y Giratina era un ser poderoso y que generaba mal augurio.

Y por si no fuera poco, al trió principal de Hoenn contra quienes recientemente habían peleado, Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza. Quienes habían ingresado en una etapa más poderosa. Seguramente ni Maximo y Diantha, capaces de mega evolucionar a sus Pokémon, serian rivales para uno de ellos.

¿Qué sería lo peor que podía pasar ahora? Básicamente estaban muy jodidos, pelear contra todos ellos y salir victoriosos era por mucho imposible. Eran legendarios por amor Arceus, Pokemons de un nivel por mucho superior en bastantes aspectos. Sabían que solo pelear con todos sus compañeros seria retrasar una inevitable muerte, pero si iban a caer lo harían peleando, no como simples moscas aterradas, ellos morirían con su orgullo de campeones intactos.

— Ponte de pie, Tristanta, lucharemos hasta el final — hablo suavemente Maximo a la joven campeona quien lo miro de reojo.

— Si mi vida acaba aquí, lo haré con honor — hablo Lance con seriedad dispuesto a dar el ultimo esfuerzo.

Tristana no podía entender lo que esos hombres decían, no sabía si mostraban ser tenaces o simplemente imbéciles. Pero tenían razón, si caerían hoy lo harían como es debido. Se puso de pie y aun temblorosa tomo sus restantes Pokeballs para iniciar su posible último combate. Río con desde, no duro mucho como campeona de Hoenn.

En otro lado, Diantha le dio igualmente apoyo a la chica del frente de batalla, ella sabía que de esta no saldrían ilesos, capaz ni vivos, pero debían dar lo mejor y pelear hasta el final con sus compañeros Pokémon. Anabel comprendió aquello he ignorando levemente la sed de sangre por parte de los legendarios, se puso de pie y miro a los tres enemigos delante de ella. Dispuesta a defender su región hasta el ultimo aliento de su vida.

Cynthia comprendía igualmente que la situación era literalmente absurda y con pocas posibilidades de victoria, su porcentaje de salir con vida de aquella situación era de 1%, y sinceramente pensaba que eso era mucho. Scott le dio leves palabras de apoyo sabiendo igualmente que de esta no saldrían. Mientras que Mirto oraba porque un milagro los salvara.

Los entrenadores restantes tomaron sus demás Pokeballs y estaban listos para la batalla final que tendrían hoy, una batalla que seguramente muchos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ver. Los legendarios notaron eso y no pudieron comprender la terquedad de aquellos humanos, sabían que las posibilidades de ganar contra ellos eran nulas, pero si querían morir hoy, ellos les darían el gusto.

Cada bando estaba listo para dar batalla, siendo el grupo de legendarios con mayores posibilidades de salir victorioso por obvias razones, aun así, como bien se dijeron los humanos, ellos no caerían sin dar al menos una digna pelea, una batalla que dure eternamente en las mentes de aquellos seres de gran poder. Todo estaba listo para iniciar la contienda que podría definir el destino del mundo.

— **¡DETENGANSE!** — una poderosa y seria voz llena de mando y divina sonó en la cabeza tanto de los legendarios como de los humanos y sus compañeros Pokémon.

Un vórtice de gran tamaño se abrió de la nada en el cielo, este vórtice desprendía destellos blancos y luces de colores hermosos, lentamente una figura empezaba a descender desde aquel vórtice. Aquel ser que termino por traspasar ese extraño vórtice, causo que las pocas esperanzas de los humanos fueran destruidas, después de todo ante ellos hacia acto de presencia la divina absoluta, el creador del mundo y los Pokémon, el ser que dio vida a todo lo que los rodeaba y ha ellos mismo.

 **Arceus.**

El ser todo poderoso observaba con detenimiento la escena, sus hijos enfrentándose contra su misma especie y esos patéticos humanos. El ser divino duro varios segundos mirando las caras de asombros y de terror de aquellas basuras de carne y también observo la mirada temerosa de los otros Pokémon debido a la intensa presión y poder que su ser desprendía. Se giro levemente yendo a dónde estabas sus hijos o creaciones. Se detuvo unos metros delante de ellos quienes permanecían en silencio y con la mirada agachada como si hubieran sido niños que cometieron una travesura y su padre los había descubierto.

— **¿Por qué siguen aquí?** — pregunto Arceus con tono severo — **Deberían haber ido ya al Plano Ancestral** — volvió a decir a sus creaciones. Su tono de "voz" severo causo nervios en todos ellos.

— **Pero padre, queríamos enseñarle a estos humanos una lección por lo que hicieron** — la voz nerviosa y ligeramente temerosa de Articuno respondió a las dudas de Arceus.

— **Eso es algo que ustedes no tienen deber de realizar, y saben la razón, solo él es capaz de lanzar su juicio final sobre la humanidad —** hablo nuevamente con tono más serio, los legendarios simplemente mantenían la mirada baja — U **stedes, Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza, no recuerdo haberles dicho que se enfrentaran a los humanos** — expreso con ligera molestia mirando al trió de Hoenn quienes solo miraban otros lados.

— **Lo sentimos, padre, nos dejamos llevar por nuestra rabia** — se escucho la excusa de Rayquaza.

 **— Sus razones son justificables, más no deben ser empleadas, aun no —** reprocho el creador de todo a los legendarios.

 **— Lo sentimos, padre —** respondieron todos en un solo coro completamente arrepentidos.

— **Hablaremos de eso luego** — aclaro Arceus para que unos vórtices del mismo tipo del cual apareció la divina Pokemon se hicieran presente, fueron tres en total, uno grande en el cielo, uno más pequeño cerca de Kyogre y otro de Groudon — **Retírense ahora** — fueron las últimas palabras del dios hacia sus creaciones, quienes solo asintieron. Los que podían volar se fueron por el vórtice en el cielo, Groudon y Kyogre entraron por los vórtices que se abrieron cercanos a ellos, quedando ahora como único Pokémon legendario, el creador de todo.

Todo aquello fue visto ante las impactadas miradas de los campeones y Ex campeones y sus Pokemon. Aquellas personas tenían miedo de siquiera mover un musculo, sus bocas no podían articular ni una palabra o sonido que pudiera expresar la sorpresa o inclusive el temor que sentían. Al menos sus mentes se relajaron ligeramente al ver como los demás legendarios se habían ido. Pero seguían en grave peligro porque Arceus era el creador del mundo, dios absoluto de todos, una divina omnipotente al cual jamás se le debía hacer frente a menos que estuvieras loco. Y aunque los legendarios de las regiones de hayan ido, Arceus, prácticamente, era un enemigo mucho peor.

El dios Pokemon lentamente se giro hacia donde estaban los humanos, y flotando con lentitud se acerco a ellos quedando igualmente unos metros lejanos de aquellas personas, los miro a cada uno analizándolos más a fondo, podía sentir el miedo que cada persona experimentaba en ese momento. Pequeñas basuras sin duda.

— **Humanos** — la mente de cada uno escucho la voz del poderoso ser — **Por esta vez, sus vidas se mantienen, pero solo por el momento, por causa de un tirano sin escrúpulos, la humanidad completa ha sido condena a la extinción** — explico Arceus mirando los rostros más impactados de los presentes — **Tal vez, puedan tener una oportunidad de vivir si "él" así lo desea, pero lo dudo mucho, y en mi opinión, puedo decir que uno de ustedes podrá sobrevivir a lo que se avecina, y los demás perecerán de manera terrible, en especial una persona** — seguía explicando el dios de los Pokemon mirándolos con más seriedad.

— ¿Quién fue? — la pregunta que Arceus escucho, fue de un tembloroso Scott, quien detrás de sus antojos oscuros miraba al ser todo poderoso — ¿Quién causo la perdición de nuestra existencia? — la duda más llamativa y que surcaba la mente de Scott era esa ¿Quien llevo a la raza humana al borde del abismo?

— **No poseo ningún deber en responder aquello, intenten saberlo ustedes** — respondió Arceus, sin ganas siquiera de querer revelar esa información.

— Maldita cosa — el buen oído de Arceus pudo escuchar aquellas palabras, giro lentamente su cabeza observando a una chica de cabellos negros que le miraba con furia ciega — Maldita basura ¿Quién eres tú para decir esas estupideces? — Tristana estaba básicamente al borde de colapso nervioso, pero no dejaría que ese maldito Pokemon la intimidara, se había sentido miserable al sentir miedo en aquel momento, pero ahora no, no le importaba que ese fuera el creador del mudo, o mejor dicho el dios, ella le haría frente — ¡TU ERES UNA MIERDA SOLAMENTE! — grito mas furiosa aun.

— ¡Tristana, guarda silencio! — fue el grito de Maximo intentando en vano que la joven cometiera una terrible estupidez.

— ¡NO LO HARÉ, NO DEJARE QUE ESTE MALDITO SER ME TRATE COMO BASURA, SOY LA CAMPEONA DE HOENN Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA COSA DIGA ESAS PATRAÑAS! — si bien el temor en la joven era fuerte, su orgullo como entrenadora le impedía retroceder como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Momentáneamente la joven campeona miro a Maximo para nuevamente girar su rostro a donde estaba el dios, pero al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Arceus, sus ojos y los del ser omnipotente se encontraron, en los ojos del dios se demostraba una furia indescriptible, si bien su rostro permanecía apacible y sin cambios, Tristana notaba en los ojos del creador del mundo aquella furia que transmitia en aquel momento el ser omnipotente.

La chica con su boca temblorosa y ojos abiertos de par en par, podía sentir el poder de aquella criatura, solamente mirar a eso orbes rojos intenso eran ver miles de escenas donde ella moría de forma terrible, sin piedad alguna, con sufrimientos lentos sin igual. La campeona había sentido tanto miedo, tanto terror que sin darse cuenta se empezó a orinar, su licra negra se empezó a humedecer por el liquido que soltaba debido al intenso temor que sentía.

— **Palabras fuertes para alguien que se orina del miedo** — hablo Arceus en la mente de la chica, ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón que podía casi jurar que pronto dejaría de bombear sangre y detenerse — **Humana patética ¿Crees que estas a salvado con ellos?** — pregunto el ser divino, su voz parecía ser solo oída por Tristana — **Son monstruos, pero sus mascaras de "humildad" ocultan la verdad, no te sorprendería que tarde o temprano te apuñalen por la espalda** — seguía hablando el dios recordando lo que ocurrió con Ash — **Te dejare ver lo que en realidad son, y cuando llegue el día, deberás escoger si decides quedarte con esas basuras o ser parte del nuevo mundo que creara el elegido** — sin decir nada mas, los ojos del ser brillaron y Tristana sintió como algo se metía en su cabeza.

La campeona de Hoenn empezó a gritar fuertemente bajo la mirada aterrada de los demás presentes, Lance sostenía con fuerza a Maximo quien quería socorrer a la chica, pero el doma dragones sabia que ese acto seria una carta de suicidio. Los gritos de la campeona siguieron por varios segundos hasta que cesaron y esta cayó al suelo de rodillas. Arceus empezó a flotar y alejarse de la entrenadora. Maximo pudo al fin soltarse de Lance y salir corriendo a donde la Tristana, al llegar la tomo con cuidado y giro el rostro de ella para que lo viera, los ojos de Tristana parecían blancos he inertes mientras ligera baba salía de su boca.

— ¡Tristana! — grito Maximo zarandeando un poco a la chica quien no reaccionaba — ¡Tristana, por favor reacciona! — grito con fuerza, la chica finalmente pareció reaccionar y miro al ex campeón — Tristana — sonrió ligeramente de ver a la chica reaccionar.

Tristana por otro lado al ver a Maximo, volvió a mostrar una expresión de terror, con fuerza alejo de su persona al hombre quien se sorprendió de aquel acto. La chica cayó al suelo al intentar huir, Maximo la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo cosa que hizo a la chica gritar de dolor. La joven gritaba e intentaba con fuerzas detener o zafarse del agarre que Maximo tenía sobre ella, cosa que sorprendió a cada persona de ahí.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! — grito horrorizada.

— ¡¿Tristana qué ocurre?! — pregunto confundido Mirto quien fue a donde estaban los dos, la chica al mirar al otro hombre grito más fuerte y con desesperación.

— ¡ALÉJENSE! — volvió a chillar rasguñando la pared que estaba detrás suyo intento huir.

La campeona de Sinnoh fue corriendo al lugar y miro la escena de Tristana pidiendo ayuda, siendo solamente Maximo y Mirto los que estaban con ella, se acerco mas y cuando Tristana la vio, con un fuerte golpe alejo a Maximo de ella y corrió a donde Cynthia. La chica abrazo con fuerza a la mujer mientras lloraba amargamente y sus ojos mostraban un terror sin igual.

— Aléjalos de mí, por favor, aléjalos de mí — balbuceaba con terror, Cynthia simplemente le dio un abrazo sin entender lo que había ocurrido y el porque de tal reacción.

Arceus miro complacido como su pequeña travesura había resultado, había entrado en la mente de la chica y modificado su cerebro de forma que viera a las personas como terribles monstruos de aspectos repugnantes y desagradables. Que cada palabra que las personas dijeran fueran solo balbuceos y chillidos terribles que causaran un dolor insoportable en la chica. Y como fresa al pastel hizo que cada vez que fuera tocada, sintiera como si desgarraran su piel lentamente y de forma dolorosa, aunque le extraño ligeramente que con la rubia aquello no pasara, tal vez esa mujer tenía algo especial. Prefirió dejar eso de lado por el momento y estaba a punto de irse, no sin antes dar su último aviso.

— **A partir de ahora, el mundo entrara en una época de oscuridad** — finalizo el omnipotente, para que un vórtice se abriera sobre él, flotando suavemente hacia arriba y desaparecer de la vista de todos junto con el vórtice.

Cuando el ser poderoso se retiro, un fuerte aguacero cayó junto con rayos que resonaban con potencia. Los ex campeones y campeones quedaron en silencio, cada uno con distintas cosas en mente, con distintas emociones, pero la que mas compartían era miedo. Alguien había causado la furia de las bestias sagradas o legendarios, y solo por una persona la humanidad estaba condenada a su eliminación.

Tristana seguía en los brazos de Cynthia balbuceando y llorando aun mientras la rubia acariciaba la espalda de la joven, Maximo se mantenían en el suelo apretando sus puños totalmente furiosos de no haber protegido a la chica de lo que Arceus le haya hecho, Lance fue a consolar a su Dragonite quien temblaba de miedo ante el temible poder del Pokémon, Diantha ayudaba a una temblorosa Anabel quien al sentir la sed de sangre y poder de Arceus cayó en estado de shock. Mirto solo miraba el suelo y Scott simplemente se quedo pensativo por las palabras dictadas por Arceus.

La furia de un dios, mas la de un ejército de poderosos Pokémon legendarios, era algo imposible de vencer, si eran ciertas las palabras de Arceus, definitivamente la humanidad ya no tenía salvación. Era el fin para la raza humana.

 _— "Ash en este momento crítico siento que eres el único capaz de salvarnos, por favor, aparece" —_ decía para sus adentros Scott jurando que la única esperanza del mundo era el joven de Pueblo Paleta. Seguramente por las fuertes conexiones emocionales que el campeón de Kanto poseía con los legendarios.

Lástima que sería todo lo contrario.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

Oye Ykex ¿Porque subes capitulos tan rápidos?

Porque ya están escritos y solo merecen mejoras, así que no durare mucho subiendo el próximo, tengo 14 capitulos hechos, así que yolo. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
